Dueling Rocks
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This is a sequel to A Little Bass in the Face After witnessing Sunset's defeat, the Dazzlings realize the is now magic in the human world. Using their own hypnotic powers, they manage to turn the school Musical Show Case into a team dueling tournament. Later, Twilight discovers they are actually evil Sirens! Can she and her friends stop them from hypnotizing everyone?
1. New Girls

It was a quiet night, just like any other. Except this time, there was fighting… and a lot of it. Nine duelists were arguing at a café about whose fault it was that they all lost to three teenage girls. As the duelists fought, a strange green mist appeared and swirled around their feet. In a corner booth, the three girls sat there singing a mysterious melody. They all wore hoods, had duel disks on their wrists, and necklaces with bright red pendants around their necks. As the girls harmonized, the green mist from the duelists was absorbed into the girls' red gems.

One girl pulled down her hood revealing her purple and aqua streaked hair that was tied in twin tails. "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a _meal_."

Another one of the girls pulled down her hood, showing off her poofy vivid orange and yellow streaked hair. "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria, Aria. We can only gain so much power here."

"Ugh!" said Aria. "I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!"

"Really?" asked Adagio sarcastically. "I love it here."

The last girl finally pulled down her hood and let her arctic blue and Persian blue ponytail fall free. "For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst."

"I think you're the worst, Sonata," said Aria.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sonata. "Well, I think you're—

Adagio cut her off. "Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two, isn't making this world any more _bearable_."

"I'll tell ya one thing, though," said Sonata. "I love this Duel Monsters game."

"That's about the only good thing in this world," said Aria.

Adagio then noticed an explosion of light in the distance. She raced out of the café and watched as a stream of magical rainbow energy bursted into the sky. She then felt a small bit of power surge through her body. "Did you feel that?!" She grinned. "Do you know what that is?"

Sonata and Aria shrugged their shoulders.

"It's Equestrian magic!" insisted Adagio.

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic," said Aria.

"It does now," corrected Adagio. "And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us! Get ready to duel, girls." The three girls activated their disks.

A couple days later, at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for an upcoming musical showcase.

Sunset Shimmer approached the Crusaders and picked up one of their paint brushes. "Want some help?"

"Uh, no thanks. We're good," answered Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

"Oh, okay," said Sunset in a depressed tone.

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" called Pinkie Pie.

As Sunset walked toward her new friends, all the other students started whispering about her past.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here," said Sunset.

Principal Celestia and Luna then walked in. "Good afternoon, students," said Celestia. "I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!"

The students cheered.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs," said Luna. "So keep working on those signs and posters."

"I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had since that Battle City tournament," added Celestia.

All the students immediately glared at Sunset disparagingly. Embarrassed, Sunset sat down and buried her face in her arms.

" _Let's get outta here,"_ whispered Rainbow. The six girls walked out of the auditorium and into an empty classroom.

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down," said Sunset.

"You were pretty bad at the tournament," said Fluttershy.

"A demon," said Sunset. "I turned into a raging she-demon."

" _And_ tried to turn everyone here into zombies for your own personal army!" added Pinkie.

"Oh, darling, you have us," said Rarity. "And we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos."

"To be honest," said Applejack. "I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before." AJ then pulled out her duel disk. "Hey Rare? Ya up for a little duel?"

"Oh, it is so on!" said Rarity.

"I'm up for a duel!" said Pinkie.

"Me too!" said Rainbow.

"Then you two play," decided Rarity.

"Sunset and I will just watch," said Fluttershy.

"Let's duel!" said the girls.

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

When the girls played the cards that they gave Twilight, they sprouted pony-like ears and grew longer ponytails. Rainbow sprouted blue wings. As the duels ended, the girl's pony features vanished.

"I still can't believe that happens when we duel!" said Rarity. "Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

"I just wonder why it happens?" asked Applejack. "Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"

"Who cares why it happens?" asked Rainbow. "It's totally awesome!"

The girls then heard a knock at the door and Flash Sentry walked in. "Hey, heard ya outside. Sounded like some epic dueling."

"Thanks, Flash," said Rainbow. "So, is your band ready for the show case?"

Flash shrugged. "Pretty much. By the way, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all."

"Sorry, Flash," said Applejack. "I don't think Twilight's gonna be back any time soon."

"Oh… okay," said Flash sadly. "I just, thought I'd ask. See ya around." Flash backed toward the exit, but hit the wall instead. He then quickly left the room.

Rarity giggled. "Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten." She then looked at Sunset. "Oh, sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

"It's okay," said Sunset. "Flash is a great guy, but I never really liked him, liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh, I really _was_ just evil wasn't I?"

"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around," said AJ.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "But I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same."

Just then, the speaker beeped and Vice Principal Luna spoke. _"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_

"Gotta run," said Sunset. "I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me."

"See ya," said Rainbow. "Okay, we've still got a few minutes before lunch. Anyone up for another duel?" No one answered. "Fluttershy?"

"Oh, um… I guess," said Fluttershy.

"You're game?!" asked Rainbow.

"I'm game," assured Fluttershy.

Fluttershy took out her duel disk and deck out of her back pack. "Let's duel!"

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

(Later in the main foyer)

"Hi," said Sunset. "Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?"

"We are," answered Adagio.

"Canterlot High is a great school," said Sunset. "You're really gonna love it.

"Oh, yes," said Adagio "We really sense there's something... _magical_ about this place."

After showing the girls around the campus, Sunset brought them to one the club rooms. "Just so you know, basically everyone here is now into the game Duel Monsters."

" _Oh_ , they are, are they?" asked Adagio.

"This is where most of them come to play in between classes," said Sunset. "You three know how to play?"

"Well, we have been known to play from time to time," answered Aria.

"Hello?" asked Sonata. "We duel, like all the time! And we always win. It's how we get-" Adagio growled at Sonata and ran her hand across her throat. "Wha-What did I say?"

"What you meant to say was that dueling sounds like a great way to meet other students," said Adagio.

"Ohhhh, yeah," said Sonata. "Uh-what she said I meant to say. That's what I meant… to say."

"Imbecile," said Aria quietly.

"I heard that!" said Sonata.

"You'll have to excuse them," said Adagio. "They're idiots."

Sunset then noticed the girl's gem necklaces. "Those are pretty. Where did you—" Sunset tried to touch Adagio's, but she grabbed Sunset's wrist in sudden offense.

"Sorry," said Adagio. "These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." She and Aria then walked off. Sonata just stared at Sunset until Adagio grabbed her arm and yanked her away.

A couple minutes later, Sunset went to lunch and sat with her friends.

"So, how was the tour?" asked AJ.

"I don't know," said Sunset. "I mean, these girls, they were... there was something off about them."

"How so?" asked Pinkie.

"They just acted sort of... strange around me," said Sunset. "Maybe someone already told them about what I did. So much for making a good first impression."

"Oh, that's probably not it," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah right," said Sunset.

The new girls walked toward the cafeteria, and stopped at the doors.

"This is it, girls," said Adagio. "The moment we've been waiting for."

"Lunch?!" asked Sonata.

Adagio groaned. "No, the chance to get our Equestrian magic back."

"Oh, right," said Sonata.

"Once we sing, _everyone_ will want to duel us," said Adagio. "They'll want to duel so badly, they'll fight for it."

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" asked Aria. "Stir up trouble and then feed off their negative energy? Some plan, Adagio."

"It won't be the same as before!" said Adagio "There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."

"But we can get lunch after though, right?" asked Sonata. "It's _Taco Tuesday_!"

"Just follow my lead," said Adagio quickly.

"Or my lead," suggested Aria.

Adagio grabbed her shirt. " _My_ lead!"

The three walked in and each girl went to a different table. After sitting down, the girls brought out their decks and started to harmonize.

The students stared for a minute. Then one asked Adagio. "H-Hey, wanna duel?"

"Hey! I was gonna duel her!" said another.

"I saw her first!" said Sandalwood.

Aria and Sonata got the same reaction from the students at their tables once they sang. Soon, everyone was arguing about who was gonna duel the three girls, except for Sunset and her friends.

"What is going on?!" asked Rainbow.

"I'm not sure," answered Rarity.

"Calm down, everyone!" said Sonata.

"You'll all get your chance," said Aria.

"We heard about your little fund raiser, but how about we do a little dueling instead?" asked Adagio with a wink. "That way you'll all get a chance to play us."

The students cheered.

"I _so_ want this!" said Trixie.

"Not if I get it first!" said Captain Planet.

"Alright!" said Adagio. "Whoever wants to duel should form teams of three, then meet us later in the gym. We'll see if you're losers or fighters."

The students then began arguing about who was going to win and who was better.

"Ohhhh, they're that kind of 'off '," said Pinkie. The girls then exited the cafeteria and headed to the principal's office.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic," said Sunset. "How else could you explain what happened back there?"

"Don't worry, y'all," said Applejack. "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another event ruined by some power-crazed lunatic. Er, no offense."

"None taken," said Sunset. They then entered the office and explained to the principals what happened.

"Dark magic?" asked Celestia. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Perhaps Miss Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element," said Luna. "So that her actions at Battle City will become old news."

"I could see why you might think that," said Sunset. "But—"

"That's not what's happening!" interrupted Rainbow. "We all saw this go down in the cafeteria too!"

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will ruin your chances of winning the tournament," said Luna.

"The Dazzlings?" asked Applejack.

"It's the name of their team," said Celestia. "That's why they came by my office earlier today – to ask us about their tournament idea. Even sing a little tune to Luna and I."

"They did?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," answered Celestia. "And we think having a dueling tournament contest instead of a fundraiser is a marvelous idea." Both the principal's eyes glowed green.

" _Great,"_ said Rainbow.

"You girls better choose your team mates wisely," said Luna.

The girls then walked outside to the Canterlot statue.

"I can't believe those girls got to Celestia and Luna too," said Fluttershy.

"They've gotten to everybody," said Rainbow.

"Not everybody!" corrected Pinkie.

"She's right," said Applejack. "We were there when the Dazzlings sang, and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow."

"But by what?" asked Pinkie.

"I think I know," said Sunset. "Remember when you all gave Twilight your cards to help beat me? I bet some of Twilight's magic was fused into those specific cards, and that's why you were all protected because you still have them."

"Cool!" said Rainbow. "So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with evil dark duelists before and totally whopped their sorry butts." She then looked at Sunset. "Uh, no offense."

Sunset sighed. "None taken. _Again_."

"But that was when Twilight was here," reminded Fluttershy. "There may be some kind of magic protecting us, but it's in our cards. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt."

"Not to mention we now have to duel against each other," added Pinkie.

"That's right," said Rainbow. "We need teams of three."

"If only we could get a message to Twilight," said Rarity. "Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends."

"Well, that's not gonna happen," said Rainbow. "The portal's closed, and I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from."

"I think I know a way!" said Sunset.

"How?" asked the girls.

"Come with me," said Sunset. The girls followed Sunset to her locker. Once there, she pulled out a book with her cutie mark on the front. "When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works."

"That's a book, darling," said Rarity. "What do you mean, 'Maybe still works'?"

"If I wrote something in here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library," explained Sunset. "If I can get a message to her, then she can get the message to Twilight."

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Rainbow as she held out a pen. "Get to writing!"

Sunset sighed. "It's been a long time since I've written these words. Dear Princess Celestia..."

Back in Equestria, Twilight and her friends were chilling out in her new castle.

A moment later, a delivery pony came in haling a cart full of books. "Excuse me, Princess, where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?"

"The library," answered Twilight. "Third door on the left."

"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?" asked the delivery pony.

One of the books was glowing and buzzing like a cell phone. Using her magic, Twilight brought the book over and flipped through it.

"What is it, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia… from my friends at Canterlot High!" said Twilight.

"How is that even possible?" asked Rarity.

"I have no idea," said Twilight. "But... it sounds like they need my help." After reading the message Sunset wrote, Twilight brought out a history book. "From the way Sunset described them, these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens."

"Not the sirens!" yelled Pinkie. She then whispered to Fluttershy "I don't actually know what that is."

"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures, who lured ponies to their doom with their tempting voices," explained Twilight. "But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."

"I don't think I like this story very much," said Fluttershy.

"If the sirens had their way," continued Twilight. "They would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must be where my Canterlot High friends live."

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago," said Applejack. "How come they're just surfacin' now?"

"I don't know," said Twilight. "But if my hunch is correct and it is the sirens, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight," said Rainbow. "But the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time."

"Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?!" asked Pinkie. "And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?"

Twilight gasped. "Pinkie, you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Pinkie. She then grabbed Rainbow. "Now about those bubbles!"

Twilight then grabbed Sunset's book and some tools via her magic, then started building an artificial portal of her own.

"You sure this will work?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sure," said Twilight. "Because the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions."

"Say what now?" asked Spike.

"Duh!" said Pinkie. "She's gonna take the magic in the book, and put it in her portal thingy. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—

"We get the idea!" interrupted Applejack.

"Now to see if it actually works," said Twilight. Using her magic, she elevated Sunset's book to the top of her makeshift portal. The magic from the book then ignited the machine and opened the portal back up to the human world. Her friends stared at her machine in awe.

"Don't suppose we could join you this time around?" asked AJ.

"Better not," said Twilight. "It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you." The girls gave looks of understanding.

"But I still get to go, right?" asked Spike. "There isn't another one of me in that world. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant."

"Sure," said Twilight.

"Yes!" said Spike in triumph.

"We won't be gone long," said Twilight as she hugged her friends. After wishing them luck, Spike and Twilight ran into the portal.

Back in the human world, the girls were still waiting.

"I'm starting to think she's not coming," said Rainbow with a sigh. A few seconds later, Twilight and Spike came flying out of the statue.

"Twilight!" called the girls.

"Oof, I'm back," said Twilight as she stood up. Everyone immediately rushed over and welcomed her back. "But I've got some bad news about those new girls."

"I figured," said Rainbow.

The seven friends then walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Sweet Shoppe to talk. After explaining her new role in Equestria, Twilight then revealed that the new girls were actually sirens.

"Hate to interrupt," said Rainbow. "But that's not the only strange thing that's happened since you left." She then pulled out her phone and showed Twilight a video of when the girls transformed during one of their previous duels. "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we duel."

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained in your cards," assumed Twilight. "Now that we're all back together, we can just use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that… oh…um, no offense."

"None taken," said Sunset. "Heh, I'm used to it."

"Wait," said Fluttershy. "Won't we need our cards?"

"I don't think so," said Twilight. "Those cards just represented all of you during my duel. But having you all with me is even better."

"Sweet," said Rainbow.

"The sooner we do this, the better," said Twilight. "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

"Probably at the gym," said Pinkie.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash," said Twilight.

When the girls arrived, they saw that all the students were still picking their team mates improving their decks and arguing.

"I'm gonna get more punch!" said Flash. As he walked toward the refreshment table, he once again bumped into the Princess. "Twilight?"

"Eh, bumped, into, always," said Twilight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Flash. "You came back for the big competition, right?"

"Something like that," said Twilight.

"Huh, not that there's gonna be any _real_ competition," boasted Flash. "No one here wants this as bad as my team does!"

Just then, the Dazzlings walked into the gym. Once the others saw them, they alerted Twilight.

Twilight turned to Flash. "Can you excuse me for just a minute?" Flash just shrugged.

"Oh no," said Adagio in a sarcastic tone. "No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" asked Sonata. "I knew I used too much grape juice!"

"It's not the punch, it's us!" said Adagio. "Besides, that's apple cider." Sonata didn't hear her.

"But the punch is awful, too," said Aria.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?" asked Sonata.

"More than you," said Aria.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Sonata.

"Yeah!" said Aria.

"Shut up, you two!" said Adagio. "This is just the kickoff party. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the tournament starts."

"There isn't going to be a tournament!" said Twilight. "We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, girls, let's do this!" The six girls held hands. "Friendship is magic!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers last time?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't understand," said Twilight. "We're all together again. Why isn't this working?"

"Uh... you really need to do that whole 'Magic of Friendship' thing now," said Spike.

"I'm trying, Spike," said Twilight.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" said Adagio. "These girls are obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up."

Trixie stepped forward. "Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!"

"Whatever, Trixie!" called Flash. "I've got the best team!"

"No, I do!" said Apple Bloom. "The Crusaders are gonna win!"

Once again, the students were arguing and the negative energy flowed into the Dazzlings' pendants.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for," said Adagio. "Or rather, _it_ found us."

Sonata shrugged and shook her head.

"Magic!" said Adagio. "Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell, except these girls. They're _special_."

"Let's get out of here," whispered Sunset. So the seven friends regrouped outside.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Twilight. "I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked last time."

"Maybe you should have used our cards after all," said Fluttershy.

"We need to think," said Sunset. "The sirens' voices make people want to duel them. So maybe we can use that tactic against them. Or, maybe not."

"No," said Twilight. "I think you're onto something."

"Really?" asked Sunset.

"I bet those girls haven't lost a duel in a long time," said Twilight. "Maybe by using the magic that's in our decks, we can beat them and break their spell."

"Looks like we'll be entering that tournament after all," said Rarity.

"Besides, we need to form teams of three," reminded AJ.

"Pinkie and Fluttershy are on my team," said Rainbow. "We call ourselves The Rainbooms."

"So you get to be with Applejack and me," said Rarity. "We'll call ourselves The Jewels!"

"What about you, Sunset?" asked Twilight.

"Oh… it's okay," said Sunset. "I'll just watch."

"You sure?" asked Pinkie. Sunset nodded.

"It's only temporary, and we don't have to win," said Twilight. "We just have to have one of our teams beat the sirens."

"I just hope they're not _too_ good," said Fluttershy.

"Don't worry," said Rainbow. "We'll trash 'em, and with me on your team, it's in the bag."

"And with Twilight on the other team, you guys are a sure win," said Spike.

"Thanks, Spike," said Twilight. "C'mon."

"Where're you goin'?" asked Applejack.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library," said Twilight.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Pinkie. "We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!"

The girls spent the rest of the night taking selfies, playing video games, eating pizza, comparing nightgowns, and dueling with Pinkie's sister, Maud. But Twilight was worried about battling the sirens, so after the others had gone to sleep, she got up and went to the kitchen to try and advance her deck more.


	2. Tensions Rising

The next morning, the girls got up, ate breakfast, then starting getting ready for the school tournament. Twilight was still trying to advance her deck.

"Relax, Twi," said Spike. "You've improved your deck like ten times. I think it's strong enough."

"But what about if they have a counter strategy specifically for Spellcasters?" asked Twilight. "Then what?!"

"I'm sure you can handle it," said Fluttershy.

"Hope so," said Twilight.

Rarity was busy trying some special outfits she put together for the tournament. "Should I go with classic or modern?"

"Um… Rarity?" asked Applejack. "We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes!"

"Oh, you can never have enough costumes!" said Rarity under a robot helmet.

"She just wants to make things fun!" said Pinkie. "Can't blame her for that."

"Come on!" called Sunset. "You're supposed to check in at the gym in fifteen minutes!"

The girls gasped.

"Let's go!" said Rainbow. And the seven girls rushed to school.

"Wait up!" called Spike.

When the girls got to school, they walked to the gym, along with everyone else. Once they all arrived, Principal Celestia and Luna walked onto the stage with a microphone.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School team dueling tournament!" said Celestia. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" The students cheered in agreement. "We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

Luna then took the mic. "But, as this is now a competition, only one team can win. Who is it going to be?!" The students began arguing immediately, which produced more negative energy. It all then streamed into the Dazzlings' pendants.

"You feel that, girls?" asked Adagio. "Our true power is being restored." The three then looked down at Twilight and her friends. "And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here."

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell," said Aria. "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"

"Their teams are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else," said Adagio. "They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. And I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove."

 **LIST OF TEAMS**

 **Team 1: The Jewels: Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle.**

 **Team 2: The Rainbooms: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.**

 **Team 3: The Big Bucks: Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed.**

 **Team 4:** **The Melodies: Octavia Melody, Golden Hazel, and Watermelody.**

 **Team 5: The Illusions: Trixie Lulamoon, Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush.**

 **Team 6: The Heartstrings: Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, and Minuette.**

 **Team 7: The Brawlers: Bulk Biceps, Big Macintosh, and Curly Winds.**

 **Team 8: The Snails: Snips, Snails, and Button Mash.**

 **Team 9: The Snapshots: Photo Finish, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz.**

 **Team 10: The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.**

 **Team 11: The Pony Pickers: Derpy, Blueberry Pie, and Raspberry Fluff.**

 **Team 12: The Flash Drives: Flash Sentry, Brawly Beats, and Ringo.**

 **Team 13: The Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.**

 **Team 14: The Green Cycles: Captain Planet, Sandalwood, and Paisley.**

 **Team 15: The Wonderbolts: Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Soarin'.**

 **Team 16: The Diamond Dog Boys: Fido, Spot, and Rover.**

"First up!" said Luna. "The Jewels vs The Big Bucks!"

The two teams walked up on stage and prepared to battle.

"Let's do this," said Applejack.

"Wait," said Twilight. "Where's Rarity?"

"Oh! Here! I'm here!" Panted Rarity. She walked in wearing a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. Twilight raised her brow in confusion. "We will be dueling in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph." Applejack slapped her forehead.

"Remember," said Twilight quietly. "We have to be good enough to win, but not so good that we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them."

"Got it!" said AJ and Rarity in unison.

"I'm always first," said Diamond Tiara.

"I'll be your opponent," said Applejack.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Diamond Tiara**

"Like I said, I'm _always_ first," said Diamond Tiara. "I draw. I play Dark World Dealings, so we both draw one card, then we each get rid of one. I'll discard my Tri-Horned Dragon, then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring him to the field! Next I'll activate Adamantine Sword Revival so I can tribute my monster and special summon Diamond Head Dragon in attack mode! As for his ATK power, he starts out with same ATK points as my Tri-horned Dragon. But then he gains another 1000 points. (Diamond Head Dragon: ? – 2850 – 3850) I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Applejack**

"Mah turn," said AJ as she drew. "I play Giant Trunade to blow away ya'll spells and traps. Next, I'll activate Smashing Ground to get rid of that darn dragon."

"No!" cried Diamond Tiara.

"Ya'll ain't seen nothing yet," said Applejack. "Now I summon Goblindbergh, and I'll use his ability and special summon Gambler of Legend. I now overlay mah two guys and Xyz Summon Gagaga Cowboy in attack mode! Now, I'll equip him with Magnum Shield which increases this critter's ATK power by his DEF points. (Gagaga Cowboy: 1500 – 3900) Attack!"

"AH!" cried Diamond Tiara.

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 100**

"Finally, I'll play the spell card Earthquake to switch my Cowboy to defense mode," said AJ. "Which means, I use an overlay unit, and you're outta here!"

"NO!" cried Diamond Tiara. "This was not supposed to happen!"

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Diamond Tiara LP: 0**

"Don't worry," said Babs. "I've got this."

"You better!" said Diamond Tiara.

"Hey, cos," said Babs. "You ready?"

"Course," answered Applejack.

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Babs Seed LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Babs Seed**

"I draw!" said Babs. "I play Snatch Steal on your Cowboy!"

"Hey!" cried AJ.

"No hard feelings, cos, but I need your monster," said Babs. "First I place two cards face down, then I'll play KA-2 Des Scissors. Now I switch your Cowboy to attack mode. Attack!"

"Dang!" said AJ.

 **Applejack LP: 0**

 **Babs Seed LP: 4000**

"Not to worry, darling, I'll get us back on track." said Rarity as she took Applejack's place.

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Babs Seed LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Rarity**

"I draw," said Rarity.

"I activate my trap!" interrupted Babs. "Bad Reaction to Simochi! I know you gain life points because of my Steal card, but now, you'll lose the points instead."

 **Rarity LP: 3000**

 **Babs Seed LP: 4000**

At that moment, Photo Finish and her team rushed to the top of the stage, tied two magnets to some puppet strings and lowered them down toward Rarity. The magnets attached themselves to the metal fringes on Rarity's dress, giving Photo control of Rarity's arms.

"What's going on?!" asked Rarity. "Help!"

Using the magnets, Photo Finish pulled Rarity's hand over her deck, indicating a forfeit. Her duel disk reduced her life points to zero.

"No!" cried Rarity.

 **Rarity LP: 0**

 **Babs Seed LP: 4000**

"I don't believe it," said AJ. "Twilight, it's all up to you."

"I understand," said Twilight. "Don't worry, I won't let you down."

"Let's do this!" said Babs.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Babs Seed LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Twilight Sparkle**

"It's my turn," said Twilight.

"Hold up!" said Babs. "Just like your partner, you lose 1000 points thanks to my and Steal and trap combo."

"I don't think so," said Twilight. "I activate Ring of Defense to protect my life points."

"Dang," said Babs.

"I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards," said Twilight. "Next, I'll play Double Summon so I can bring out Strength of Prophecy and Hermit of Prophecy. Now I activate Spellbook of Secrets to add another Spellbook to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Power, and since a Spellbook was played, my Hermit gain two stars and 300 ATK points. (Hermit of Prophecy: 1200 – 1500/ Level 3 – 5) Next, I'll return this Spellbook back to my deck to increase the level of my Strength of Prophecy's ATK by 500, and its level by one. (Strength of Prophecy: 1500 – 2000/ Level 4 – 5) Now I can overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon Empress of Prophecy! By the way, she gains 300 ATK points for each Overlay Unit she has." (Empress of Prophecy: 2000 – 2600)

"So what?" asked Babs. "Your monster is no match for my Cowboy."

"You mean Applejack's Cowboy," corrected Twilight. "Now say goodbye to it! I activate my monster's effect, by using an overlay unit, I can shuffle my deck, then I check the top five cards of the deck, and if there are any Spellbook cards among them, I get to destroy that many monsters on the field."

"Uh-oh," said Babs.

Twilight shuffled her deck, then checked her top five cards (Stoic of Prophecy, Spellbook of Judgment, Wheel of Prophecy, Card of Demise, and Spellbook of Fate) "One more thing, I can put my five cards back in any order I want." (Card of Demise, Spellbook of Fate, Stoic of Prophecy, Spellbook of Judgment, and Wheel of Prophecy) "Well, since I drew two Spellbooks, both of your monsters are destroyed!"

"NO!" cried Babs. "Now I got nothing!" (Empress of Prophecy: 2600 – 2300)

"And that's just the beginning," said Twilight. "I now activate Spellbook of Power to increase my monster's ATK points by 1000! (Empress of Prophecy: 2300 – 3300) Then I'll activate Spellbook of the Master! By revealing the Spellbook of Wisdom in my hand, I can copy the effect of my Spellbook of Power." (Empress of Prophecy: 3300 – 4300)

"Some teammate you are!" said Diamond Tiara.

"I said, I got this!" said Babs. _"I still have my trap, Sakuretsu Armor."_

"I activate Spellbook of Wisdom!" continued Twilight. "Now my Empress can't be affected by trap cards this turn."

"Crap!" said Babs.

"Attack her directly!" ordered Twilight.

"Aggghhhh!" cried Babs.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Babs Seed LP: 0**

(Empress of Prophecy: 4300 – 2300)

" _I got this,"_ said Diamond Tiara imitating Babs. "Yeah, right."

"Hey," said Babs. "At least I left Silver Spoon my traps."

"Thanks," said Silver Spoon. "Allow me to take care of this."

"Thank you," said Diamond Tiara.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Silver Spoon: LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Silver Spoon**

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you," said Silver Spoon. "First, I'll summon Malicevorous Spoon, then I'll discard Malicevorous Knife so I can special summon Malicevorous Fork. Now my Spoon's effect activates, allowing me to special summon my Knife from the graveyard. I now overlay my three monsters to Xyz summon Number 96 Dark Mist!"

"Oh boy," said Twilight.

"I'm not done," said Silver Spoon. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force to turn Dark Mist into a new monster, Number C96 Dark Storm! Oh, and one more thing. I get to take an overlay unit from your Empress and add it to my Dark Storm."

"Say what?!" asked Twilight.

"Now my Dark Storm has five overlay units!" said Silver Spoon. "Attack her Empress!"

"But it's weaker than my monster, said Twilight.

"Not for long," said Silver Spoon. "Whenever my Dark Storm battles a monster, I can use one overlay unit to reduce your monster's ATK points to zero, then my Dark Storm gains all the ATK power your Empress lost. (Empress of Prophecy: 2300 – 0) (Number C96 Dark Storm: 1000 – 3300)

"What?!" cried Twilight as her Empress was destroyed.

 **Twilight LP: 700**

 **Silver Spoon: LP: 4000**

"Now I'll activate Soul Release," said Silver Spoon. "Those Spellbooks of yours are a bother, so I'll just remove the four in your graveyard from play."

" _Fantastic,"_ said Twilight.

"One more thing," said Silver Spoon. "I activate Overlay Regen, this card gives my Dark Storm one more over lay unit, so I'm back up to five. I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Twilight Sparkle**

"Finally," said Twilight as she drew. "I play the Card of Demise, which lets me draw three cards. First I'll activate Spellbook of Miracles which lets me bring back a Spellcaster Xyz monster from my graveyard, like my Empress. Plus, I can take of my banished Spellbooks and attach them to my Xyz monster as overlay units. (Spellbook of Secrets and Spellbook of Power) Thanks for removing my Spellbooks."

Silver Spoon was stupefied. "What…have…I…done?"

" _Wonderful_ job," said Diamond Tiara.

"Next I'll activate my Express's ability," continued Twilight. "By using an overlay unit, (Spellbook of Power) I can shuffle my deck, then I check the top five cards, if there are any Spellbooks, I can destroy monsters on the field equal to number I pick up." (Amores of Prophecy, High Priestess of Prophecy, Reaper of Prophecy, Justice of Prophecy, and Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere) Say good bye to your Dark Storm. Also, I can put my five cards back in any order I want." (Justice of Prophecy, Amores of Prophecy, Reaper of Prophecy, High Priestess of Prophecy, and Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere)

Silver Spoon then smiled. "Remember, thanks to your Card of Demise, you can't inflict any damage."

"So what?" asked Twilight. "I now equip my Empress with Scroll of Bewitchment to change her attribute to Dark. Finally, I'll play Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. Now I can special summon a new Xyz monster that's two ranks higher by using my Empress as one of my new monsters overlay units. I choose my Hierophant of Prophecy! Also, my Hierophant gains all the overlay units that my Empress had."

Silver Spoon was getting nervous. "I-I still won't lose any life points."

"I know," said Twilight calmly. "But now I activate my Hierophant's effect. By using one overlay unit (Spellbook of Secrets), I destroy spells or traps on your side up to the number of Spellbooks that are in my graveyard. Let's see, I have Spellbook of Miracles, Spellbook of Power, plus the Spellbook of Secrets I just used, that's three. So I'll destroy your Bad Reaction trap, and Bab's face down card. I end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Silver Spoon**

"I draw," said Silver Spoon. She then lowered her head. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Photo Finish was still pulling Rarity around.

"That's enough!" said Rarity. "She then yanked back, but she pulled so hard, her sleeves tore off. "My outfit!"

 **Turn 9: Twilight Sparkle**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I activate my monster's effect. I remove one overlay unit and destroy your face down. (Magic Cylinder) Now I summon Justice of Prophecy in attack mode. Attack!"

Silver Spoon didn't react.

 **Twilight LP: 700**

 **Silver Spoon: LP: 0**

"The Jewels win!" said Celestia.

"Ruined!" cried Rarity. "Absolutely ruined!"

"Rarity, were ya tryin' to make us lose out there?!" asked Applejack.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault!" said Rarity. "This was an act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done it, if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... THIS!" said AJ. "We need to play good, not look good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

"Next up!" said Luna. "The Rainbooms vs The Melodies!"

"Remember," said Twilight. "Don't reveal your magic."

"Got it," said Fluttershy.

"So… about 20 percent less cool," said Rainbow. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" said Pinkie jumping up and down. "Me! Me! Me! Me!"

Watermelody stepped forward.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Watermelody LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Watermelody**

"I'll go first," said Watermelody. "I play Galaxy Wave, now whenever I Xyz summon, you lose 500 life points."

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie.

"Let's test it out," said Watermelody. "I summon Marauding Captain, and his effect lets summon another monster, so I'll bring out Feedback Warrior. Next, I'll overlay them both to Xyz summon Melomelody the Brass Djinn in attack mode! Feel the wrath of Galaxy Wave!"

Pinkie snapped her fingers.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 3500**

 **Watermelody LP: 4000**

"Now I'll equip my Brass Djinn with Xyz Unit!" continued Watermelody. "Not only does she gain an extra overlay unit, she gains ATK points equal to her rank times 200. (Melomelody the Brass Djinn: 1400 – 2000) I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Pinkie Pie**

"I draw!" said Pinkie.

"I activate my trap!" interrupted Watermelody. "Xyz Tribalrivals! Now, any Xyz monster that has two or more overlay units can't be destroyed by card effects."

"Oh well," said Pinkie quickly. "I activate Graceful Charity, so I can draw three cards, then send two to the graveyard, so I'll send my Madolche Baaple and Madolche Cruffssant packing. Next, I'll summon Madolche Mewfeuille, and his ability lets me special summon another Madolche monster from my hand, so I'll summon my Madolche Butlerusk. Then, I play Star Changer to increase my Mewfeuille's level by 1. (Madolche Mewfeuille Level: 3 – 4) Next, I'll overlay them and Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu in attack mode! Isn't she lucky? She's queen of a candy kingdom…"

"You know she's not real, right?" asked Watermelody.

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" asked Pinkie. "Anyway hoo, I play the continuous spell, Madolche Ticket. Now, if a Madolche card is returned from my field, or my grave, to my hand, then I can add another Madolche monster to my hand. But, if I have a Fairy monster on my field, then I can special summon a Madolche monster from my deck when a Madolche card is returned. Guess what type my Queen Tiaramisu is? Time's up! She's a Fairy! Now I activate her ability, by using one overlay unit, I can select up to two Madolche cards in my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck, then I can return the same number of cards on your side back to your deck."

"Say what?!" asked Watermelody.

"I use one overlay unit, to return my Madolche Baaple and Mewfeuille back to my deck," said Pinkie. "Then I'll return your Brass Djinn and your face down card back to your deck."

"Darn it!" said Watermelody. "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair," said Pinkie. "Now, thanks to my Madolche Ticket, I get to special summon a monster from my deck. So I choose, Madolche Chouxvalier! Finally, I play Temple of the Kings. Now I can activate one trap card during the same turn that I set it."

"Could this this get any worse?" asked Watermelody.

"Yep," answered Pinkie. "I set, then activate the trap, Madolche Waltz. Now whenever a Madolche monster attacks, or is attacked, you loses 300 life points. Attack her directly, my _sweets_!"

"Aggghhhh!" cried Watermelody.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 3500**

 **Watermelody LP: 0**

"Looks like it's my turn," said Hazel. "So let's do this!"

"Bring it on," said Pinkie.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 3500**

 **Golden Hazel LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Golden Hazel**

"I draw!" said Hazel. "First, I'll reveal the Golden Ladybug in my hand to gain 500 life points.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 3500**

 **Golden Hazel LP: 4500**

Then, I'll activate Pot of Desires, this lets me banish the top ten cards of my deck, then draw two more cards."

"Woah," said Pinkie. "Hope all that banishing got you a good draw."

Golden Hazel looked at her drawn cards and smiled. "Don't worry, it was. I play Dimensional Fissure. Now, any monster that goes to the grave, will be banished. Next I activate Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card (Banisher of the Light) I can destroy both of your monsters."

"On no!" cried Pinkie.

"Then, I'll play Cost Down," continued Hazel. "By discarding a card (Banisher of the Radiance) I can downgrade all monsters in my hand by two stars. Now I can summon Golden Homunculus! Also, his effect gives him 300 extra ATK points for each one of my _banished_ cards!" (Golden Homunculus: 1500 – 4700)

"Wow," said Pinkie. "Good move."

"Thanks," said Hazel. "Golden Homunculus, attack!"

"Aaahhhh!" cried Pinkie.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 0**

 **Golden Hazel LP: 4500**

"Yes!" said Hazel.

"Sorry, girls," said Pinkie. She then went back behind stage with Twilight and the others.

"It's okay," said Rainbow. "At least you beat that first girl. Alright Fluttershy, you're up."

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Golden Hazel LP: 4500**

 **Turn 4: Fluttershy**

"Here goes nothing," said Fluttershy. "I draw!"

At the moment, Snips and Snails raced to the top of the stage, turned on one the stage lights, and shined it on Fluttershy.

She instantly froze with stage fright. "O-oh my! U-um ugh-ugh." Fluttershy tried to step out of the light's path, but the two boys made it follow her everywhere she went. Suddenly, in burst of fear, Fluttershy ran off stage and behind the curtain.

"Alright…" said Celestia. "Since Fluttershy has left the stage, she is disqualified!"

"What?!" cried Rainbow.

"Yes!" said Hazel.

"That's it!" said Rainbow. "Time to play some good cards!"

"Say what?" asked Pinkie in an insulted tone.

"Duel!" said Rainbow and Hazel.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Golden Hazel LP: 4500**

 **Turn 5: Rainbow**

"It's my turn!" said Rainbow as she drew. "I play mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dimensional Fissure!"

"Shoot," said Hazel.

"Next I play the spell, The Grass is Always Tastier on the Other Side!" said Rainbow. "This card can only be activated if I have more cards in my deck than you do. If so, I send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard until I have the same number of cards as you. So, how many ya got left?"

"Hmm," said Hazel. "I had 40, then I drew 6 at the beginning. I played the pot, so I got rid of 10, and then I drew 2. So… 22 cards."

"Great," said Rainbow. "I had 40 too. But I just drew my six cards, so I only have 34. That's means I lose 12 cards. (Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Rainbow Path, Crystal Beacon, Crystal Raigeki, Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins, Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Abundance, Amethyst Cat, Sapphire Pegasus, Gem Flash Energy, and Ruby Carbuncle.)

Meanwhile, some of the other students in the crowd were yawning.

"Man, this is boring," said Applebloom.

"Oh yeah?" asked Pinkie. She then rush off, but returned quickly with a party cannon.

"What are ya doing?" asked Applejack.

Instead of answering, Pinkie just fired her cannon spreading confetti all over the stage. Some even landed on Rainbow's duel disk. She quickly brushed it all off.

Twilight shook her head. "I really don't that was…" A piece of confetti then flew into her mouth, causing her to chock.

Fluttershy then rushed out and slapped Twilight on the back, dislodging the piece of paper from her throat.

"Thank you," said Twilight.

"You're welcome," replied Fluttershy.

"Now that that's over, I summon Emerald Tortoise in attack mode!" said Rainbow. "I have six crystals in my graveyard, and one on the field. Which means I can summon the Rainbow Dragon!"

"He may be powerful," said Hazel. "But this time he's too weak!"

"Not for long," said Rainbow. "Did you forget about Pinkie's Temple of the Kings? Now I can use a trap card this turn. I'll set this card, then activate it, Reverse Trap!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Hazel. (Golden Homunculus: 4700 – 0)

"That's right," said Rainbow. "Now look who's weaker. Rainbow Dragon and Emerald Tortoise, attack!"

"Ah!" cried Hazel.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Golden Hazel LP: 0**

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow. "Woo!"

"Crap," said Hazel silently.

"Looks like it's finally my turn," said Octavia.

"Take you best shot," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Octavia Melody LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Octavia**

"I draw," said Octavia. "First, I summon The Cello Man in attack mode, and his effect lets me special summon a level 4 normal monster from my hand, like Hibikime. Next, I'll equip Hibikime with the Scroll of Bewitchment and change its attribute to Light. Now, I'll tune my two monsters together, to Synchro summon Light End Dragon! Then I'll play Riryoku to cut _your_ dragon's ATK power in half, and add the deducted amount to _my_ dragon ATK points. (Rainbow Dragon: 4000 – 2000) (Light End Dragon: 2600 – 4600)

"Shoot!" said Rainbow.

"Light End Dragon, attack!" ordered Octavia. "And now, my dragon's effect activates! By giving up 500 ATK points, my monster can decrease your dragon's ATK power by 1500!" (Light End Dragon: 4600 – 4100)

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Rainbow. (Rainbow Dragon: 2000 – 500)

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 400**

 **Octavia Melody LP: 4000**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," finished Octavia. (Light End Dragon: 4100 – 2100)

 **Turn 7: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow as she drew.

"Hold on," interrupted Octavia. "I play the spell, Forbidden Chalice. This cards negates my dragon's effects and increases its ATK points by 400 until the end of the turn. (Light End Dragon: 2100 – 2600) Now, my dragon is back to full power. Then, I'll activate the trap, Disappear. This lets me remove your dragon from play."

"Oh no!" gasped Rainbow.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Octavia.

Rainbow then looked at her drawn card and smirked. "I'll use Pinkie's Temple of the Kings, to set this card, then activate it, Dragoncarnation! This lets me take a banished Dragon monster, and add it to my hand."

"Blast!" said Octavia.

"That's right," said Rainbow. "I still have my six Crystals in the graveyard, and my Tortoise on the field. So I can summon my dragon all over again!"

"Don't you ever get tired of that dragon?" asked Octavia.

"Heck no!" replied Rainbow. "Next, I'll play Fissure to destroy you Light End Dragon."

"Blast it all!" said Octavia.

"Sorry, girl," said Rainbow. "Rainbow Dragon, end this duel!"

"Aaahhhh!" cried Octavia.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 400**

 **Octavia Melody LP: 0**

"The Rainbooms win!" said Luna.

Rainbow walked behind stage. "Hey, what was with the confetti, Pinkie? How am I supposed to duel if there's paper stuck in my card slots?!"

"It was pretty distracting," said Fluttershy.

"Ugh!" said Pinkie. "Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!"

"At least both of your teams made it to the next round," said Sunset. "I just hope one of them gets to battle the Dazzlings at some point today."

"No kidding," said Twilight. "Now we've seen some of the player's decks, we should advance our decks more."

"You all find a place to tune up your decks," said Sunset. "I'll keep an eye on things here."


	3. Beat or Be Beaten

"Next!" said Luna. "The Crusaders vs The Pony Pickers!"

Applebloom and Blueberry Pie stepped forward. "Let's duel!"

 **Applebloom LP: 4000**

 **Blueberry Pie LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Blueberry Pie**

"I'll goes first," said Blueberry. "I place one card face down, then I'll summon Ceremonial Bell in defense mode. Next I'll equip it with Mist Body, so you can't destroy it. Plus, we have to show our hands to each other." She held up her hand. (D.D. Designator, Exchange, Mind Crush, and the Gift of Greed)

" _Great,"_ said Applebloom as she revealed her hand. (Kozmo Dark Planet, Kozmo Dark Destroyer, Kozmo Goodwitch, Kozmoll Wickedwitch, and Kozmo Sliprider)

"Next, I'll activate D.D. Designator," continued Blueberry. "This lets me call the name of one card, and if it's in your hand, I can remove it."

"But, you can already see ma hand," said Applebloom.

"I know," said Blueberry. "So I'll just banish your Dark Destroyer."

"Dang," said Applebloom.

"Then, I'll activate Exchange," said Blueberry. "Now we both get to take a card each other's hand. Problem is, I only have one card, the Gift of Greed. Now you can use it on me."

"Like that'll happen," said Applebloom. "Just pick a card."

"I choose… your Goodwitch," said Blueberry. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Applebloom**

"Mah turn!" said Applebloom.

"Hold up," said Blueberry. "I activate Mind Crush! I discard your Goodwitch and banish a card from your hand. I choose… your Wickedwitch."

"Whatever," said Applebloom. "I play Kozmotown, now I can put my Sliprider and Dark Planet back into mah deck, reshuffle, and redraw. First I summon Kozmo Strawman, then I'll use his effect. By paying 500, I can target one of mah banished boys and special it back to the field for one turn. So I'll bring back mah Kozmo Dark Destroyer!

 **Applebloom LP: 3500**

 **Blueberry Pie LP: 4000**

Next, I'll activate Strawman's other ability. By banishing him, I special summon Kozmo Farmgirl from mah hand!"

"Oh boy," said Blueberry.

"Wait til ya see my Destroyer's effect," said Applebloom. "When it's summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field."

"No!" cried Blueberry. "My bell!"

"Now you're wide open," said Applebloom. "Farmgirl, Dark Destroyer, attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Blueberry.

 **Applebloom LP: 3500**

 **Blueberry Pie LP: 0**

"Oops," said Applebloom. "Now my Dark Destroyer has to go to the graveyard."

"Don't worry, I'll take her out," said Raspberry Fluff.

"Cool," said Blueberry.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Applebloom LP: 3500**

 **Raspberry Fluff LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Raspberry Fluff**

"I draw!" said Raspberry. "I play Unexpected Dai. Since I don't have any monsters, I can special summon a level four or lower normal monster from my deck, like Maiden of the Moonlight! Then I'll activate Inferno Reckless Summon, to bring out two more from my deck."

"That also means, I get two more Farm girls," reminded Applebloom.

"I don't care," said Raspberry. "Now that have three Maidens, I can activate Delta Attacker, which means they can all attack you directly. But first, I'll activate the field Spell Luminous Spark to give my maidens 500 more ATK points. (Maiden of the Moonlight x3: 1500 – 2000) I place two cards face down. Now attack, my maidens!"

"Dang it!" said Applebloom.

 **Applebloom LP: 0**

 **Raspberry Fluff LP: 4000**

"I'll get us back in the game," said Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks a lot," said Applebloom.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 4000**

 **Raspberry Fluff LP: 4000**

"You haven't got a chance, squirt," said Raspberry.

 **Turn 4: Sweetie Belle**

"Who you calling, squirt?" asked Sweetie.

"You!" said Raspberry. "I activate my trap! Three of a Kind, since I have three monsters with the same name, I can destroy your three Farm Girls."

"I already have all I need," said Sweetie. "I play Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a token. Then I'll sacrifice it to summon Aquaactress Arowana in attack mode. Then I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down."

" _Shoot,"_ thought Raspberry. _"There goes my Negate Attack."_

"Now I activate Darkworld Shackles," continued Sweetie. "So one of your Maiden's ATK power is reduced to 100. (Maiden of the Moonlight: 2000 – 100)

"Oh no!" said Raspberry.

"Now I play Aquarium Set, along with Aquarium Lightning," said Sweetie. "My Set gives all Water monsters 300 extra ATK points, and every Aquaactress monster 300 more points! (Aquaactress Arowana: 2000 – 2600) Plus, my Lightning doubles the ATK points of monster when it attacks."

"Oh shit," said Raspberry softly.

"Attack her Maiden, Arowana!" ordered Sweetie. (Aquaactress Arowana: 2600 – 5200)

"No!" cried Raspberry.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 4000**

 **Raspberry Fluff LP: 0**

"Muffin?" asked Derpy.

"No thanks," said Raspberry. "Your turn."

"Alrighty," said Derpy.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 4000**

 **Derpy LP: 4000**

"Let's do it," said Sweetie.

 **Turn 5: Derpy**

"I draw!" said Derpy. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode. Then I'll activate Metamorphosis to turn him into Neo Bubbleman!"

"So what?" asked Sweetie. "He's nowhere near strong enough to take out my Aquaactress, especially with my Aquarium cards on the field."

"Oh yeah?" asked Derpy. "Say that to my Bubble Illusion! It lets me activate a trap from my hand!"

"Say what?!" asked Sweetie.

"I activate Battle Rush!" said Derpy. "Now, when my monster attacks, he won't be destroyed, but you'll take all the battle damage I'm supposed to take. Also, my monster's effect destroys your monster at the end of the battle."

"Y-you gotta be kidding," said Sweetie. "It's not possible."

"Wanna bet?" asked Derpy. "First, I'll equip my Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster, it gives him 800 extra ATK points. (Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman: 800 – 1600) Not to mention it also protects him from being destroyed once, blocks all battle damage from that battle. Not that he needs it, because my Battle Rush will take care of this battle, and my Blaster will handle your teammate. Attack, Neo Bubbleman!"

"No!" said Sweetie"Now my spell cards activate." (Aquaactress Arowana: 2000 – 2600 – 5200)

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 0**

 **Derpy LP: 4000**

"Sorry, Crusaders," said Sweetie.

"It's okay," said Scootaloo. "Now, she's mine."

"Go for it!" said Sweetie.

"Good luck," said Applebloom.

 **Derpy LP: 4000**

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

"Bring it on," said Derpy. "Don't forget about Bubble Blaster and my Hero's effect."

 **Turn 6: Scootaloo**

"I won't," said Scootaloo as she drew. "I play Ancient Rules so I can special summon PSY-Frame Driver in attack mode. Then I'll activate Emergency Teleport to special summon PSY-Framegear Epsilon from my deck. Next, I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon PSY-Framelord Omega! Now I can activate Synchro Blast Wave, if I have a Synchro monster on the field, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters. So you're Bubbleman's about to burst."

"Oh crap," said Derpy.

"Then, I'll activate Future Glow," said Scootaloo. "With this spell, I can banish a Psychic monster from my graveyard and increase my Omega's ATK power by the banished monster's level times 200. I'll remove my level six PSY-Frame Driver, that's 1200 more points for my Omega. (PSY-Framelord Omega: 2800 – 4000) Attack, and end this duel!"

"Why me?!" asked Derpy.

 **Derpy LP: 0**

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

"The Crusaders Win!" said Celestia.

"Yeah!" yelled the three freshmen.

As Twilight and her friends walked out of the gym, she walked into Flash. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

"Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash asked his team.

"Uhh-uhh," said Brawly.

"Nope," said Ringo.

"I said," repeated Twilight. "We really have to stop—

"There it is again," said Flash. "So annoying."

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Twilight. "I thought we were friends."

"Yeah, and then you come back just to beat me in the tournament," said Flash. "I want this, Twilight. And you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."

"No," said Twilight. "That's not why—

Applejack cut her off. "Come on, Twi. We've got things to do."

"You really think you're gonna help them?!" called Flash. "Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!"

Twilight walked away in tears. _"He's right."_

The Dazzlings suddenly appeared behind a corner. "Tears already?" asked Adagio. "This is only the first round." Aria and Sonata chuckled in agreement.

"Next up!" said Celestia through the school speaker. "The Illusions vs The Heartstrings!"

"Better head back," said Adagio. "Our duel is next."

As the three walked toward the gym, Sunset blocked their path. "You're never gonna get away with this."

"Why? Because you didn't?" asked Adagio.

Sunset's eyes widened in shock. The three girls began to encircle her.

"Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer," said Adagio. "You've got quite the reputation."

"Hey, I've changed!" said Sunset. "I'm in a much better place now!"

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?" asked Aria.

"Oh, yes," said Adagio. "You girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be on either of their teams."

"Probably afraid no one would let them duel if _she_ was in one of the groups," said Aria.

"Too bad! So sad!" said Sonata.

"If it's any consolation," said Adagio. "No one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." She and Sonata then bumped Sunset with their butts.

"And now, the Illusions vs The Heartstrings!" said Luna.

"I'll go first," said Fuchsia Blush.

"I'll take her on," said Minuette.

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 4000**

 **Minuette LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Fuchsia Blush**

"He goes," said Fuchsia as she drew. "I summon Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Minuette**

"I draw," said Minuette. "I play Fissure and Heavy Storm to clear your field."

"What?!" asked Fuchsia.

"Next, I summon Hourglass of Courage in attack mode," said Minuette. "Unfortunately, its ATK power in how halved until my next turn. After that, its points are doubled. (Hourglass of Courage: 1100 – 550) Then, I play Photon Lead so I can special summon another Hourglass. Next, I'll activate Photon Booster. Now both of my monster's ATK points rise to 2000 this turn." (Hourglass of Courage: 550 – 2000) (Hourglass of Courage: 1100 – 2000)

"Oh shoot," said Fuchsia.

" _Time_ to take you out," said Minuette. "Attack!"

"Ah!" cried Fuchsia.

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 0**

 **Minuette LP: 4000**

"Now my monster's ATK points return to normal," said Minuette. _"I just hope I can survive until my next turn."_ (Hourglass of Courage: 2000 – 550) (Hourglass of Courage: 2000 – 1100)

"Damn it!" said Trixie.

"Don't worry," said Lavender Lace. "I'll take care of her."

"You better," said Trixie.

 **Lavender Lace LP: 4000**

 **Minuette LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Lavender Lace**

"I draw," said Lavender. "I summon Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs in attack mode. Then I play Frontline Base. With this, I can special summon a level four or lower Union monster, once a turn. I choose Heavy Mech Support Platform, and I'll equip it to my Sizerrs, giving him 500 extra ATK points. (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 1200 – 1700) Next, I'll equip him with the Axe of Despair so he can really shred the stage. (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 1700 – 2700) Finally, I'll activate Limiter Removal to double his points." (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 2700 – 5400)

"That's a lot for just one monster," said Minuette nervously.

"I know," said Lavender. "And the best part is, I can send my Platform to the graveyard to save my Sizerrs from my Removal's effect. I place one card face down. Now, attack the weaker Hourglass!"

"Dang!" said Minuette.

 **Lavender Lace LP: 4000**

 **Minuette LP: 0**

"Don't you worry, girl," said Lyra. "I'll take her down for ya."

"Thanks," said Minuette. "I hope my other Hourglass comes in handy."

"You're on," said Lavender. (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 5400 – 2700 – 2200)

 **Lavender Lace LP: 4000**

 **Lyra Heartstrings LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Lyra Heartstrings**

"My move," said Lyra. "I summon Spirit of the Harp in attack mode."

"Attack mode?" asked Lavender. "Do you have a screw loose?"

"No," answered Lyra. "You're the one who's gonna be screwed. I play the One for One spell card. I discard a monster and special summon Ojama Green from my deck in attack mode. Then I'll activate Unity. This increases my Spirit of the Harp's DEF power by the DEF points of all my other monsters, including Minuette's Hourglass and my Ojama. (Spirit of the Harp DEF: 2000 – 4200) Next, I'll activate Ojama Country! This switches the ATK and DEF points of all monsters on the field." (Spirit of the Harp: 800 – 4200) (Hourglass of Courage: 1100 – 1200) (Ojama Green: 0 – 1000) (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 2200 – 1900)

"You gonna be kidding me!" said Lavender.

"Sorry, no joke," said Lyra. "Finally, I'll equip my Ojama with Heart of Clear Water. Now he can't be destroyed in battle. Spirit of the Harp, attack her Sizerrs!"

 **Lavender Lace LP: 1700**

 **Lyra Heartstrings LP: 4000**

Lavender growled.

"Ojama Green and Hourglass of Courage, attack!" ordered Lyra.

"Ah!" cried Lavender.

 **Lavender Lace LP: 0**

 **Lyra Heartstrings LP: 4000**

"Damn," said Trixie. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Oh, I left you a trap, Trixie," said Lavender.

"Thanks," said Trixie. _"It better be a good one."_

"One down, one to go," said Lyra. (Spirit of the Harp ATK: 4200 – 2000)

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4000**

 **Lyra Heartstrings LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Trixie Lulamoon**

"My turn," said Trixie. "First, I summon Blast Magician, then I'll activate the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion."

"Oh no, my field!" said Lyra. (Spirit of the Harp: 2000 – 800) (Hourglass of Courage: 1200 – 1100) (Ojama Green: 1000 – 0)

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Trixie. "Oh, and by the way, every time a spell card is played, my Magician gets a counter." (Blast Magician counters: 1)

"What do the counters do?" asked Lyra.

"You'll see very soon," said Trixie. "Now I play Spell Power Grasp, this lets put a counter on a card, so I'll put one on my field spell. Plus, the spell itself gives and my magician another counter each. (Magical Citadel of Endymion counters: 2) (Blast Magician counters: 2) Next, I play Eternal Rest. This card destroys all monsters equipped with spell cards, like your Ojama."

"Darn," said Lyra. (Magical Citadel of Endymion counters: 3) (Blast Magician counters: 3)

"Next, I activate my friend's face down, Reckless Greed," said Trixie. "This lets me draw two cards as long as I skip my next two draw phases. Now I play Toon Table of Contents and add another one to my hand. (Magical Citadel of Endymion counters: 4) (Blast Magician counters: 4) Then I'll play my second Table of Contents. (Magical Citadel of Endymion counters: 5) (Blast Magician counters: 5) Then, I'll use my third one to add Toon World to my hand. (Magical Citadel of Endymion counters: 6) (Blast Magician counters: 6) Now I'll remove six counters from my field spell to special summon Endymion, the Master Magician! (Magical Citadel of Endymion counters: 0) Plus, his effect lets add a spell from my graveyard to my hand. I choose Spell Power Grasp. Now I'll remove two counters from my Blast Magician to destroy your Hourglass." (Blast Magician counters: 4)

"Shoot," said Lyra.

"Now I activate Goblin of Greed," said Trixie. "Now I can take 500 of life points and add them to my own." (Magical Citadel of Endymion counters: 1) (Blast Magician counters: 5)

"Damn you," said Lyra.

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4500**

 **Lyra Heartstrings LP: 3500**

"Then, I'll remove 4 more counters to destroy your Harp," said Trixie. (Blast Magician counters: 1)

"Oh no," breathed Lyra.

"Endymion," said Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie commands you and Blast Magician to attack her directly."

"No!" cried Lyra.

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4500**

 **Lyra Heartstrings LP: 0**

"It's okay," said Sweetie Drops as she hugged her friend. "You did great."

"Thanks, girl," said Lyra. "I needed that."

"Now she's mine," said Sweetie Drops.

"Let's hope you're more of a challenge," said Trixie.

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4500**

 **Sweetie Drops LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Sweetie Drops**

"My move," said Sweetie Drops. "I play Foolish Burial to send my Charming Resort Staff from my deck to the graveyard." (Blast Magician counters: 2) "Then I'll activate SPYRAL GEAR – Big Red, which lets me special summon Charming Resort Staff in attack mode." (Blast Magician counters: 3) "Now, she can't be destroyed in battle. Next, I summon SPYRAL Super Agent in attack mode. By the way, if my Staff is on the field, and my Super-Agent attacks, then the ATK of the monster he's battling gets reduced to zero."

"What?!" asked Trixie.

"That's right," said Sweetie Drops. "Next I'll activate the field spell SPYRAL Resort." (Blast Magician counters: 4)

"My counters!" cried Trixie.

"Now you can't target my other SPYRAL cards with card effects. Plus, I can add another SPYRAL monster from my deck to my hand, once per turn," said Sweetie Drops. "I choose another Super-Agent. Now I equip the Super-Agent I have on the field with Assault Armor." (Blast Magician counters: 5) "Then I'll send it to the graveyard so my Agent can attack twice this turn. But before I attack, I'll activate Painful Choice." (Blast Magician counters: 6) "You know the drill, I pick five, you pick one, I take it, and the others go away. So here, take your pick." (SPYRAL MISSION Assault, SPYRAL Master Plan, SPYRAL GEAR – Drone, SPYRAL Quik-Fix, and Xyz Agent)

"I choose… your SPYRAL MISSION Assault," said Trixie.

" _Darn,"_ thought Sweetie Drops. _"She knew if she selected one of my monsters, I could banish my spell from my grave and special summon the monster she picked. Oh well._ I activate SPYRAL MISSION Assault! (Blast Magician counters: 7) If my SPYRAL monsters destroy one of your magicians, or if I destroy one of your cards with one of my SPYRAL card effects, I can draw a card. And thanks to Assault Armor, I'll be able to draw twice. Super-Agent, attack both of her magicians!" (Endymion, the Master Magician: 2700 – 0)

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 2600**

 **Sweetie Drops LP: 4000**

"Blast!" said Trixie. (Blast Magician: 1400 – 0)

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 700**

 **Sweetie Drops LP: 4000**

"Resort Staff, attack!" ordered Sweetie Drops.

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 400**

 **Sweetie Drops LP: 4000**

"Are you done yet?" asked Trixie.

"Yes," answered Sweetie Drops. "One more turn, and you're finished. Plus, you can't even draw, so good luck."

"Whatever," said Trixie. "I activate Card Destruction, now we must start over with a new hand."

"So what?" asked Sweetie Drops.

"Yes!" said Trixie when she saw her drawn cards. "I play Pot of Greed, I can draw two more cards. Am I lucky or what? I activate Pot of Desires, I banish my top ten cards, then draw two more."

"Dang," said Sweetie Drops.

"Now I play the field spell, Sorcerous Spell Wall!" said Trixie.

"My Spy Resort!" said Sweetie Drops. "Damn you!"

"Too bad," said Trixie. "Now I play the Spell Shattering Arrow to destroy your spells and inflict some damage."

"No!" cried Sweetie Drops. "My Big Red, and my MISSION Assault!"

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 400**

 **Sweetie Drops LP: 3000**

"Since I now have no monsters," said Trixie. "I can play Unexpected Dai and special summon a level four or lower normal monster from my deck. Meet the Gemini Elfs! Then I'll summon Time Wizard, and thanks to my field, they both get a 300 point power boost." (Gemini Elf: 1900 – 2200) (Time Wizard: 500 – 800)

"Time Wizard?" asked Sweetie Drops. "You're seriously gonna risk this whole duel on a coin toss?"

"No," answered Trixie. "Because the Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!" She then flipped a coin. "Heads!" She checked it, and it was right. "Told you."

"Crap!" said Sweetie Drops.

"Now, my Spellcasters, attack her and end this duel!" ordered Trixie.

"Ah!" cried Sweetie Drops.

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 400**

 **Sweetie Drops LP: 0**

"Winner, the Illusions!" said Celestia.

"Next up!" said Luna. "The Dazzlings vs The Wondercolts!"

"Remember, girls," said Adagio. "We want to save the good cards for when our full power has been restored."

Sonata and Fleetfoot stepped forward first. "Let's duel!"

 **Sonata LP: 4000**

 **Fleetfoot LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Fleetfoot**

"I'll go first," said Fleetfoot in her usual lisp. "I summon Raidraptor Necro Vulture. Now that I have a Raidraptor on the field, I can special summon Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius. Next, I'll play Tannhauser Gate. This lets me add the levels of my two monsters together on both of them, so they both become level eight. (Raidraptor Necro Vulture Level: 4 – 8) (Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius Level: 4 – 8) Now, I'll overlay them to Xyz summon Raidraptor Satellite Cannon Falcon! But I'm not done, next I'll play Rank Up Magic Skip Force, this lets me overlay Cannon Falcon and special summon a Raidraptor Xyz monster that's two levels higher. Say hello to Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon! Then I'll equip him with Raptor's Ultimate Mace, this gives my monster 1000 extra ATK points. (Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon: 3500 – 4500) I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sonata**

"My turn," said Sonata. "I guess I'll play Polymerization to fuse Sonata the Melodious Diva and Shopina the Melodious Maestra to form Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

"You'll have to do better than that," said Fleetfoot.

"Uh, no I don't," corrected Sonata. "Now attack! My monster's ability like… activates. It can't be destroyed in battle and I don't lose any life points."

"What?!" asked Fleetfoot.

"But after it attacks, the real fun begins," continued Sonata. "If it battles a special summoned monster, it first inflicts damage to you equal to the difference between your monster's original ATK points and my Diva's ATK. Which is 2500!"

Fleetfoot gasped.

"After that, your monster is destroyed," said Sonata.

 **Sonata LP: 4000**

 **Fleetfoot LP: 1500**

"No," said Fleetfoot is disbelief. _"Now I can't use my face down!" (Raidraptor Return)_

"Now I activate De-Fusion!" said Sonata. "So say goodbye to my Bloom Diva, and hello to my Shopina, and Sonata the Melodious Diva! Attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Fleetfoot.

 **Sonata LP: 4000**

 **Fleetfoot LP: 0**

"Hey, you did great," said Soarin'.

"Thanks," said Fleetfoot as she walked off stage.

 **Sonata LP: 4000**

 **Soarin' LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Soarin'**

"Let's duel!' said Soarin'. "I play Dark Core! By discarding my Vayu the Emblem of Honor, I can remove your monster from play."

"What?" asked Sonata. "That's bad… right?"

"For you, yes," answered Soarin'. "Now I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame. Then, I'll special summon Gale the Whirlwind. Next I'll tune them together to form Blackwing Armor Master! I place one card face down, then I'll activate my Vayu's effect from my graveyard. I can tune him together with another Blackwing in my graveyard to form a Blackwing Synchro monster!"

"Isn't that like… impossible," asked Sonata.

"Don't worry," said Soarin'. "Its effects are negated. I Synchro summon Blackwing Gram the Shining Star. Attack her directly!"

"Ouch," said Sonata.

 **Sonata LP: 0**

 **Soarin' LP: 4000**

" _Real_ good," said Aria.

"You do better!" said Sonata.

"Fine!" said Aria. "Let's duel!"

" _If she tries to attack, I've got Kalut the Moon Shadow ready to go at any time,"_ said Soarin' to himself. _"Also, I have Black Sonic face down."_

 **Aria LP: 4000**

 **Soarin' LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Aria**

"I play Dark Hole to destroy your monsters," said Aria.

"Nooooo!" cried Soarin'.

"Then I'll play 1st Movement Solo," continued Arai. "This lets me special summon my Serenade the Melodious Diva from my hand. Plus, if I ever sacrifice her, she'll count as two tributes. So, I'll tribute my Serenade to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra."

Soarin' gulped.

"And my Mozarta's ability allows me to special summon a Light Fairy monster from my hand, once per turn," added Aria. "So I'll summon, Aria the Melodious Diva! Attack him directly!"

"Damn it!" said Soarin'.

 **Aria LP: 4000**

 **Soarin' LP: 0**

"Looks like it's up to me," said Spitfire.

"Guess so," said Soarin'. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Spitfire. "Let's get it on!"

 **Aria LP: 4000**

 **Spitfire LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Spitfire**

"I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards," said Spitfire. "Next, I play Double Summon so I can summon two monsters. First up, Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor in attack mode! Next up, Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf! When it's summoned, I can special summon a level 3 Mecha Phantom Beast token. After that, my Megaraptor can also summons a token. Now I'll activate my Phantom Beast's effects, the two tokens can increase their levels by three. (Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor Level: 4 – 7) (Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf Level: 4 – 7) Now I can overlay to Xyz summon Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!"

"Let me know when I'm supposed to be scared," said Aria.

"Right now," said Spitfire. "Now I'll tribute the two tokens to special summon Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin! I activate its effect, by discarding my Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion, I can special summon a new token in defense mode. Then, I'll activate my Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion's effect from graveyard, by banishing it, I can special summon another Mecha Phantom Beast monster from my hand. So I'll summon another O-Lion! Next, I'll tune my Phantom Beasts O-Lion and Kalgriffin to Synchro summon Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan! Then, my O-Lion special summons a token when he's sent to the graveyard. Finally, I'll activate my Jaculuslan's effect, by tributing one token, I can discard the card in your hand."

" _Crap!"_ thought Aria. _"There goes Score the Melodious Diva! Damn her!"_

"And when I have a token on the field, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects," said Spitfire.

"Well guess what?" asked Aria. "Since I special summoned my Aria card, _my_ monsters can't be destroyed in either."

"But your life points are a different story," said Spitfire. "I play Limiter Removal to double my monster's ATK points!" (Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack: 2600 – 5200) (Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan: 2700 – 5400)

"Holy cow!" said Aria.

"And because of my tokens, my monsters won't be destroyed, just the tokens. Dracossack, Jaculuslan! Attack her Aria!" yelled Spitfire. "I love my cards."

"Damn!" said Aria.

 **Aria LP: 0**

 **Spitfire LP: 4000**

"Yes!" said Spitfire. _"On my next turn, I can activate my Dracossack's effect, by using one overlay unit, I can special summon two more tokens."_

"Step aside," said Adagio. "Let a real duelist handle this."

"Shut up," said Aria.

 **Adagio LP: 4000**

 **Spitfire LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Adagio**

"I draw!" said Adagio. "You should have kept some tokens on the field. Now your planes are the perfect targets for my System Down spell!"

"No!" cried Spitfire.

"Yep," said Adagio. "By paying 1000 life points, I can banish all Machine monsters on your field, _and_ in your graveyard."

 **Adagio LP: 3000**

 **Spitfire LP: 4000**

"Shit," said Spitfire.

"Now I play Fortissimo," said Adagio. "Then, I'll send it to the graveyard to fuse Aria's two monsters together and form Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir! She gains 300 ATK points for monster I used to fuse her. (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 1900 – 2500) And the best part is, she can attack twice per turn."

"Oh no!" gasped Spitfire.

"Bloom Prima, attack!" ordered Adagio.

"Ah!" cried Spitfire.

 **Adagio LP: 3000**

 **Spitfire LP: 0**

"Winner, the Dazzlings!" said Luna.


	4. Round 2

"Next up!" said Celestia. "The Brawlers vs The Snails!"

"Yeah!" said Bulk.

"We're on!" said Snips. "Let's duel!"

 **Bulk Biceps LP: 4000**

 **Snips LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Snips**

"I'll go first," said Snips. "I draw! I summon Brave Scizzar in Attack mode. I place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Bulk**

"I'm up!" said Bulk. "Since you got a monster and I don't, I can special summon Level Warrior as a level 4 monster!"

"Hold on!" interrupted Snips. "I activate Safe Zone! Now my monster can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects."

"Nuh-uh!" said Bulk. "I'll send your trap to the graveyard and special summon Trap Eater!"

"Hey!" yelled Snips. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry," said Bulk. "Next, I tune my two guys together to form Colossal Fighter! Now my monsters gains 100 extra ATK points for every Warrior in either player's graveyard." (Colossal Fighter: 2800 – 2900)

"He's too big," said Snips. "So I activate Nightmare Wheel to stop him!"

"Nice try!" said Bulk. "I summon Night Wing Sorceress. With her on the field, I can set this card, then activate it! Assault Mode Activate! I send my Fighter to the graveyard, along with your Wheel, and special summon Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode! Now I can send two Warriors from my deck to the grave, then your monster loses 100 ATK points for each Warrior in my graveyard."

(Brave Scizzar: 1300 – 900) Snips gulped. "At least I still have Draining Shield."

"Also, I activate Noblemen of Extermination on your last face down!" said Bulk.

"No!" cried Snips.

"Attack!" yelled Bulk.

 **Bulk Biceps LP: 4000**

 **Snips LP: 1600**

"Darn," said Snips.

"Next, I activate Self-Mummification to destroy my Fighter!" said Bulk.

"Why?" asked Snips.

"Because, if he's destroyed, my original Fighter comes back!" explained Bulk. (Colossal Fighter: 2800 – 3100) "Attack!"

"Ah!" cried Snips.

 **Bulk Biceps LP: 4000**

 **Snips LP: 0**

"Good thing I taught him that strategy," said Curly Winds.

"Did I get it right this time?" asked Bulk.

"Eeyup," answered Big Mac.

"Guess it's my turn," said Snails. "I think."

"Let's duel!" said Bulk.

 **Bulk Biceps LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Snails**

"I draw," said Snails. "I activate Brain Research Lab. Now I can summon two Psychic monsters in one turn. But then… I think I get a counter or something… Anyway, now I play Psi-Station. When a Psychic monster is normal summoned, it gains 300 ATK points. So I'll summon two Psychic Snails (Brain Research Lab: 1) (Psychic Snail: 1900 – 2200) Then I'll activate my Snail's effect, by paying 800 life points, my other Snail can attack twice."

"Your lab does it for you!" reminded Button Mash.

"Oh yeah," said Snails. "Thanks. (Brain Research Lab: 2) I place one card face down, then I play Hammer Shot to destroy your Fighter."

"I can bring it back, right?" asked Bulk.

"Not this time," answered Curly Winds.

"Nope," said Big Mac.

"Oh man!" said Bulk.

"Attack!" ordered Snails.

 **Bulk Biceps LP: 0**

 **Snails LP: 4000**

"You wanna go next?" asked Curly.

"Eeyup," answered Big Mac.

"Then game on!" said Snails.

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Big Mac**

"I draw," said Big Mac.

"And I play a trap," said Snails. "Psychic Rejuvenation! It gives me 1000 extra life points for each Psychic monster on my side."

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 6000**

"Big deal," said Big Mac. "I play Spell Shattering Arrow. This destroys all them darn spells, then ya'll lose 500 for each."

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 5000**

"Yikes!" said Snails. "But wait, don't I lose more?"

"Eeyup," answered Big Mac. "1000 for each counter."

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 3000**

"Now I summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw in attack mode," said Big Mac. "Then I play Lightning Vortex to turn your Snails into Escargot."

"No!" cried Snails.

"Attack!" ordered Big Mac. "One more thing, I discard Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch for mah hand to increase mah Boxer's ATK points by 1000." (Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw: 2000 – 3000)

"Darn it!" said Snails.

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Snails LP: 0**

"Okay, my turn," said Button Mach. "You ready?"

"Eeyup," answered Big Mac.

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Button Mach LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Button Mach**

"I draw," said Button. "I play the field spell, Great Fortress Zelos! Now I can add a Boss Rush card from my deck to my hand. Now, since you have a monster and I don't, I can normal summon B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 in attack mode. And my field gives it a counter to protect it. (B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 Counters: 1) Also, my field lets me special summon a B.E.S. monster from my hand once per turn. Here comes B.E.S. Big Core MK-3! Now, it gets three counters, plus a counter from my field. (B.E.S. Big Core MK-3 Counters: 4) Now I'll play Double Attack, by discarding Koitsu, my MK-3 can attack twice. Then I'll activate Boss Rush. MK-3, attack his Glassjaw!"

"When mah monster is attacked, it's destroyed," said Big Mac.

"So my attack becomes a direct attack, cool," said Button. (B.E.S. Big Core MK-3 Counters: 3)

 **Big Mac LP: 1600**

 **Button Mach LP: 4000**

"When I receive damage, mah Battlin' Boxer Veil is then summoned in defense mode!" said Big Mac. "Then I get all those life points back."

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Button Mach LP: 4000**

"Big whoop," said Button. "I activate Enemy Controller to switch your Veil to attack mode."

"Oh no!" cried Big Mac.

"MK-3, attack again!" ordered Button.

"Ah!" yelled Big Mac. (B.E.S. Big Core MK-3 Counters: 2)

 **Big Mac LP: 1600**

 **Button Mach LP: 4000**

"MK-2, finish him!" said Button. (B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 Counters: 0)

 **Big Mac LP: 0**

 **Button Mach LP: 4000**

"Hey, it's okay, man," said Curly Winds.

"Nope," said Big Mac as he walked off stage.

"Go get em!" said Bulk.

 **Curly Winds LP: 4000**

 **Button Mach LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Curly Winds**

"Here goes!" said Curly. "First, I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode. By the way, her ability gives all other Wind monsters, including herself 300 extra ATK points. (Harpie Lady 1: 1300 – 1600) Next, I'll discard Harpie Queen so I can add Harpie's Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand. Then I'll activate it, there goes your Great Fortress."

"Oh no!" said Button.

"Now all Winged Beasts receive 200 more ATK points," continued Curly. (Harpie Lady 1: 1600 – 1800) "Now I play Counter Cleaner, by giving up 500 life points, I can destroy all Counters on the field.

 **Curly Winds LP: 3500**

 **Button Mach LP: 4000**

Next, I'll play Acid Rain, which destroys all Machines on the field!"

"Oh boy," said Button.

"Now, I'll remove my Harpie Queen from play to special summon Garuda the Wind Spirit," said Curly. "Don't forget, my field and Harpie Lady power it up. (Garuda the Wind Spirit: 1600 – 1900 – 2100) Finally, I'll equip my Lady with Follow Wind, which gives her 300 extra ATK points!" (Harpie Lady 1: 1800 – 2100)

Button's jaw dropped.

"Sorry guy," said Curly. "Attack!"

"Mom!" cried Button.

 **Curly Winds LP: 3500**

 **Button Mach LP: 0**

"Winner, the Brawlers!" said Celestia.

"Yeah!" said Bulk, Curly and Big Mac.

"Next up!" said Luna. "The Green Cycles vs The Flash Drives

"Finally," said Flash. "Let's get this on!"

"Eager to lose?" asked Captain Planet.

"Let's just duel!" demanded Flash.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 4000**

 **Captain Planet LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Captain Planet**

"I'll go first," said the Captain. "I activate Polymerization to Elemental Heroes Woodsman and Ocean to form Elemental Hero Terra Firma! I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Flash Sentry**

"My turn," said Flash. "I draw! First, I play Giant Trunade to give rid of your face down card."

"Darn," said the Captain.

"Next I activate Instant Fusion," said Flash. "By paying 1000 life points, I can bring out a level five or lower Fusion monster from my extra deck. I choose Musician King!

 **Flash Sentry LP: 3000**

 **Captain Planet LP: 4000**

Then I'll activate Metamorphosis to tribute him and bring out another Musician King! Now I play Re-Fusion. I give 800 more points and I can bring back my first King.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 2200**

 **Captain Planet LP: 4000**

Now for the fun part, I equip my first King with Fusion Weapon. This gives him 1500 extra ATK points." (Musician King: 1750 – 3250)

"Great!" said the Captain.

"Attack!" ordered Flash. "Oh, one more thing, I play Battle Fusion! Now my monster gains the ATK points of your Hero!" (Musician King: 3250 – 5750)

"No!" cried the Captain as his Hero was destroyed.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 2200**

 **Captain Planet LP: 750**

"Now for the encore," said Flash. "My second King will attack you directly!"

"Curse you!" said the Captain.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 2200**

 **Captain Planet LP: 0**

"Yeah!" said Flash. (Musician King: 5750 – 3250)

"Guess it's my turn," said Sandalwood. "Let's throw down, dude!"

"Whatever," said Flash.

 **Sandalwood LP: 4000**

 **Flash Sentry LP: 2200**

 **Turn 3: Sandalwood**

"I draw!" said Sandalwood. "I activate Dark Hole to get rid of all the negativity, man."

"Crap," said Flash.

"Next, I'll send Dark Catapulter and Shreddder from my hand to the graveyard and special summon Machina Fortress. Then I'll summon Scrap Recycler in defense mode. It lets me take the two Machines in my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck. Afterwards, I draw one card. And now I'll play my new card, the continuous spell, Recycle. Now during my standby phase, I can pay 300 life points, and take a spell or trap from my grave and put it at the bottom of my deck. See? The cycle of life keeps on going, man."

"Yeah, yeah," said Flash.

"I'm gonna like… attack you directly, dude," said Sandalwood.

"Aw man!" cried Flash.

 **Sandalwood LP: 4000**

 **Flash Sentry LP: 0**

"I'm going next!" said Ringo.

 **Sandalwood LP: 4000**

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Ringo**

"I draw!" said Ringo. "I play the spell, Unexpected Dai. It lets me special summon a level four or lower normal monster from my deck. I choose Sonic Maid. Then, I'll summon Symphonic Warrior Basses, and his effect increases his level by four since I have four cards in my hand. (Symphonic Warrior Basses: 1 – 5) Now I'll tine my two monsters together to Synchro summon Goyo King! But before I attack, I'll activate Stop Defense on your Recycler."

"Dude, that's so not cool," said Sandalwood.

"Don't care," said Ringo. "I place two cards face down. Now attack his Scrap Recycler! Oh, just so you know, my King gains 400 extra points." (Goyo King: 2800 – 3200)

"Dang, man," said Sandalwood.

 **Sandalwood LP: 1700**

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

"Now I can activate my Goyo King's other effect!" said Ringo. "If I destroy one of your monsters in battle, I can then take control of another monster on your side. So I'll just help myself to your Machina Fortress."

"Hey man," said Sandalwood. "This is like… not fair."

"I know," said Ringo. "Machina Fortress, attack!"

"Bummer!" said Sandalwood.

 **Sandalwood LP: 0**

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

"Yeah!" said Ringo.

"Looks like I'll have to beat him," said Paisley.

"Bring in on, honey," said Ringo.

 **Paisley LP: 4000**

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Paisley**

"My turn," said Paisley as she drew. "I play Foolish Burial to send Marina, Princess of Sunflowers from my deck to the graveyard. Then, I'll remove her, and the Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves that's in my hand, to special summon Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel from my hand. Now I summon Lonefire Blossom. Then I'll tribute her to special summon Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms from my deck! Finally, I'll discard Puppet Plant from my hand to take control of your Goyo King!"

"Hey! That's mine!" said Ringo.

"I know," said Paisley. "Also, my Talaya gains 100 ATK points for each Plant monster on my side. (Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms: 2800 – 3000) Plus, all my other Plant monsters can't be destroyed by card effects."

" _But your Talaya can,"_ thought Ringo. _"That's where my face down comes in. But until then, I have this._ I activate Mirror Wall! Now your monster's ATK points will be cut in half."

"I don't think so," said Paisley. "My Rosaria can negates the effects of all face up card effects on the field, so your wall is useless."

"Dang!" said Ringo.

"Talaya, attack his Machina Fortress!" ordered Paisley.

"I activate my other trap!" said Ringo. "Quaking Mirror Force! This forces all of your monsters into face down defense mode!"

"Nice try," said Paisley. "I discard Rose Archer to negate your trap and destroy it."

"No!" cried Ringo.

 **Paisley LP: 4000**

 **Ringo LP: 3500**

"Rosaria, and Goyo King, attack!" said Paisley.

 **Paisley LP: 4000**

 **Ringo LP: 0**

"Nice job," said Brawly Beats.

"Shut up, and get out there!" said Ringo.

 **Paisley LP: 4000**

 **Brawly Beats LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Brawly Beats**

"My turn," said Brawly.

"Hold up," interrupted Paisley. "My Puppet Plant's effect wore off, so you get your friend's Goyo King back."

"Thanks," said Brawly. "Now I summon Symphonic Warrior Drumss, and I'll tune him with Goyo King to synchro summon Nirvana High Paladin! Then I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed. I discard one card (Strike of the Monarchs) and your Talaya goes bye-bye."

Paisley snapped her fingers.

"Now I activate the effect of the card I discarded, Strike of the Monarchs!" said Brawly. "By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can change the attribute of my Paladin to Light. Now that my Paladin has seen the light, I can play the spell Photon Lead. This lets me special summon a level four or lower Light monster from my hand. I choose Thunder Nyan-Nyan! High Paladin, attack her Rosaria!"

"Darn," said Paisley.

 **Paisley LP: 3600**

 **Brawly Beats LP: 4000**

"Get ready for my Paladin's effect," said Brawly. "If he destroys one of your monsters, your life points are automatically cut in half."

"Say what?!" asked Paisley.

 **Paisley LP: 1800**

 **Brawly Beats LP: 4000**

"Now for my Nyan," said Brawly. "Attack!"

"Ah!" cried Paisley.

 **Paisley LP: 0**

 **Brawly Beats LP: 4000**

"Winner, the Flash Drives!" said Luna.

"Last up!" said Celestia. "The Snapshots vs The Diamond Dog Boys!"

"I'll go first," said Fido.

"I'll take him on," said Violet Blurr.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 4000**

 **Fido LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Fido**

"I draw!" said Fido. "I summon Mad Dog of Darkness! I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Violet Blurr**

"I activate the Enchanting Fitting Room," said Violet. "By paying 800 life points, I can look at the top four cards of my deck, and if there are any level three or lower normal monsters, I can special summon them. Any other cards go back into my deck.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 3200**

 **Fido LP: 4000**

(Gigobyte, Key Mace, Shadow Specter, and Dancing Elf) Next, I summon Flamvell Guard in attack mode. Then I'll activate Triangle Power to give all my monsters 2000 extra ATK and DEF points. (Gigobyte: 350 – 2350), (Key Mace: 400 – 2400), (Shadow Specter: 500 – 2500), (Dancing Elf: 300 – 2300), (Flamvell Guard: 100 – 2100) I activate Temple of the Kings, this lets me activate a trap in the same turn as I set it. So I'll place two cards face down, then Gigobyte will attack your dog!"

"Oh no!" yelped Fido.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 3200**

 **Fido LP: 3550**

"Key Mace, attack!" said Violet.

"I play a trap!" said Fido. "Birthright! "It lets me bring back my dog in attack mode!"

"So what?" asked Violet. "It can't save you."

"I know," said Fido.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 3200**

 **Fido LP: 3050**

"Shadow Specter, attack!" ordered Violet.

"I activate another trap!" said Fido. "Soul Resurrection! So I can bring my monster back in defense mode."

"Let's see if he can play dead," said Violet. "Shadow Specter, attack! Now, Dancing Elf, attack!"

"Ow!" yelped Fido.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 3200**

 **Fido LP: 750**

"Now I activate my trap," said Violet. "Urgent Tuning, it lets me Synchro summon right now. I tune my five monsters together to form Magical Android! Attack!"

"No!" cried Fido.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 3200**

 **Fido LP: 0**

"And since my turn is over, I gain 600 life points," said Violet.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 3800**

 **Fido LP: 0**

"My turn!" said Spot. "Get ready for revenge!"

"Whatever," said Violet.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 3800**

 **Spot LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Spot**

"I draw!" said Spot. "I play Molten Destruction! Now, all Fire monsters will gain 500 ATK points, so I summon Flamvell Firedog! (Flamvell Firedog: 1900 – 2400) Then I play Riryoku. So your monster gets weaker and mine gets stronger. (Magical Android: 2400 – 1200) (Flamvell Firedog: 2400 – 3600) Firedog, attack!"

"I activate my trap," said Violet. "Synchro Strike! It gives my Android 500 extra ATK points for each monster I used for its Synchro summoning. So it gains 2500!"

"I don't think so," said Spot. "I play Trap Booster! By discarding a card, I can activate Trap Jammer from my hand! So your monster gains nothing!"

"No way!" cried Violet.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 1600**

 **Spot LP: 4000**

"My dog's effect now activates!" said Spot. "If he destroys one of your monsters, I can special summon a Fire monster from my deck with 200 DEF points or less. I choose Hazy Flame Cerbereus! (Hazy Flame Cerbereus: 2000 – 2500) Attack!"

"Ah!" cried Violet.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 0**

 **Spot LP: 4000**

"I'll take over," said Pixel Pizzaz.

"I'll take you out too," said Spot.

 **Pixel Pizzaz LP: 4000**

 **Spot LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Pizzaz**

"My turn," said Pizzaz. "I play Polymerization to fuse Edge Imp Chain with Fluffal Cat to form Frightfur Sheep. And guess what? My Cat's effect, which lets me return Polymerization back to my hand. Then I'll activate Frightfur Fusion to banish my Imp and Cat to form another Frightfur Sheep. Lastly, I'll activate Lightning Vortex to destroy your dogs."

"Yikes," said Spot.

"Attack!" ordered Pizzaz.

"Ah!" yelped Spot.

 **Pixel Pizzaz LP: 4000**

 **Spot LP: 0**

"Looks like I have to take care of this," said Rover.

"Bring it," said Pizzaz.

 **Pixel Pizzaz LP: 4000**

 **Rover LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Rover**

"My turn," said Rover. "I activate Dimensional Fissure, now if our cards go to the graveyard, they are banished. So I'll play Dark Hole to destroy them all!"

"Damn it!" said Pizzaz.

"Next, I summon Rescue Cat, and I'll send him to the graveyard to special summon two Guard Dogs from my deck," said Rover. "Next I play, One for One. I'll discard Mechanical Hound, and special summon Milus Radiant from my deck in defense mode. Now my Guard Dog gains 500 more ATK points. (Guard Dog x2: 1500 – 2000) I place one card face down, then I'll attack you directly!"

"Crap," said Pizzaz.

 **Pixel Pizzaz LP: 0**

 **Rover LP: 4000**

"Relax," said Photo. "I, Photo Finish, will fix this. Your mutts! They go to the graveyard."

"I know," said Rover.

 **Photo Finish LP: 4000**

 **Rover LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6 Photo Finish**

"I, Photo Finish, draw!" said Photo. "I play Night Beam. Which means, you lose your face down."

" _No!"_ said Rover to himself. _"Not my Drowning Mirror Force!"_

"I summon Gagaga Magician," continued Photo. "My Magician shall become level six. (Gagaga Magician Level: 4 – 6) Now I special summon Mirror Ladybug, and it shall become level six. (Mirror Ladybug Level: 1 – 6) I overlay them and summon Number 25 Force Focus! Now I play Oni-Gami Combo! Force Focus loses its units, and now can now attack twice. Finally, I play Limiter Removal to double my number's ATK points. (Number 25 Force Focus: 2800 – 5600) Attack the dog, then his life points!"

"Ah!" cried Rover.

 **Photo Finish LP: 4000**

 **Rover LP: 0**

"Winner, the Snapshots!" said Celestia.

(Round 2)

"Time now, for the second round!" said Celestia. "First up, The Brawlers vs. The Jewels!"

"I'll go first!" said Bulk.

"I'll take him," said Applejack.

 **Bulk Biceps LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Bulk Biceps**

"I draw!" said Bulk. "I summon Marauding Captain and he lets me summon Hyper Synchron! I discard Noisy Gnat to increase my Captain's level. (Marauding Captain level: 3 – 4) I tune them together to summon Colossal Fighter! I place one face down. Yeah!"

 **Turn 2: Applejack**

"I guess its mah turn," said AJ.

"Activate trap!" said Bulk. "Assault Mode Activate! Now my big guy gets even bigger! I special summon Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode!"

"Big deal," said AJ. "I play Dark Core! By discardin' a card, I can banish your big boy."

"Oh man!" cried Bulk.

"Now I summon Goblindbergh, now I can summon another monster!" continued Applejack. "I pick Infernity Avenger. Now I'll tune these two guys together and Synchro summon X-Saber Wayne! And when he's summoned, I can special summon another fella from my hand. I'm thinkin', Mataza the Zapper, fastest sword swinger in the west. I place one card face down, then I'll have mah boys attack ya'll directly!"

"Darn it!" cried Bulk.

 **Bulk Biceps LP: 0**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"Yeah!" cheered Rarity and Twilight.

"Looks like it's my turn," said Curly Winds.

"Do you think he can beat all the girls?" asked Bulk.

"Nope," said Big Mac.

 **Curly Winds LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Curly Winds**

"My turn!" said Curly. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon Cockadoodledoo from my hand. Next, I'll tribute him and summon Swift Birdman Joe in attack mode! Since I used a Wind monster for the tribute, I can send your face down back to your hand."

"Shoot," said AJ. _"Now I can't use my Golden Apples."_

"Now, I'll banish Cockadoodledoo to special summon Garuda the Wind Spirit," said Curly. "After that, I'll activate Double Summon, so I get another monster. I sacrifice my Wind Spirit and Birdman Joe to summon Simorgh Bird of Ancestry! Now check out his effect, since I used Wind monsters for his tribute summon, I can return your two monsters back to your hand."

"Dog gone," said Applejack.

"Finally, I'll remove my Birdman Joe from play to special summon Silpheed in attack mode," said Curly. "Attack!"

"Ah!" cried AJ.

 **Curly Winds LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 0**

"Wonderful job, daring," said Rarity.

"You did great," said Twilight.

"Thanks," said Applejack. "Now show em what you're made of, Rare!"

"My pleasure," said Rarity.

"Bring it on, if ya can," said Curly.

 **Curly Winds LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Rarity**

"You'll regret those words," said Rarity. "I summon Gem Armadillo, and I'll use his effect to add another Gem Knight to my hand. Next, I play Gem Knight Fusion to fuse Gem Armadillo, Gem Knight Tourmaline, and Amber to form Gem Knight Master Diamond! Then, I'll remove my Gem Knight Amber to return my Gem Knight Fusion back to my hand. Now, I can use it to fuse the Gem Knight Emerald and Garnet in my hand to form Gem Knight Prismaura! Next, I shall activate my Prismaura's effect, by sending one Gem Knight from my hand to the graveyard, (Gem Knight Iolite) I can destroy your big bird."

"What?!" asked Curly.

"By the way," said Rarity. "My Master Diamond gets 100 extra ATK points for each Gem monster in my graveyard and I have five. (Gem Armadillo, Gem Knight Tourmaline, Gem Knight Emerald, Gem Knight Garnet, and Gem Knight Iolite) (Gem Knight Master Diamond: 2900 – 3400) Prismaura, attack his Silpheed!"

"Ah!" cried Curly.

 **Curly Winds LP: 3250**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

"Master Diamond, finish him off!" ordered Rarity.

"Ah!" yelled Curly.

 **Curly Winds LP: 0**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

"You were right," said Bulk.

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"You do better!" said Curly.

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Big Mac**

"I draw!" said Big Mac. "I sorry, but I equip this here Nitro Unit onto your Master Diamond. If it's destroyed in battle, ya'll take damage equal to its ATK points."

Rarity gasped.

"I summon Battlin Boxer Glassjaw," continued Big Mac. "I place two cards face down, and then I'll attack your Gem Knight! Now I discard two Battlin Boxer Counterpunches!" (Battlin Boxer Glassjaw: 2000 – 4000)

"My Knight!" cried Rarity.

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 3400**

"And now, mah Nitro Unit activates!" said Big Mac.

"No!" cried Rarity.

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 0**

"Your turn, Twilight," said AJ. "Drive us home."

"You bet," said Twilight.

"Good luck, darling," said Rarity. "Here, I still had my Gem Knight Prismaura on the field, so he's yours."

"Thanks, Rarity," said Twilight.

"Yee-ha!" said Big Mac.

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Twilight**

"Game on!" said Twilight as she drew. "I now reveal the three Spellbooks in my hand! Spellbook of Miracles, Spellbook of Eternity, and Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere. Since I have three, I can special summon High Priestess of Prophecy! Now I'll banish my Spellbook of Miracles to destroy your Glassjaw!"

"Nope," said Big Mac. "I play mah trap, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai! I tribute mah guy, ya'll lose 2000 grand in points."

 **Big Mac LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 2000**

"You'll have to do better than that," said Twilight. "High Priestess, attack!"

"I play mah other trap," said Big Mac. "Blazing Mirror Force, it destroys…"

"Hold it!" interrupted Twilight. "I activate Magical Dimension! By tributing my Priestess, I can bring out another Spellcaster from my hand. I choose my Reaper of Prophecy, attack!"

"Shoot," said Big Mac.

 **Big Mac LP: 2000**

 **Twilight LP: 2000**

"Gem Knight Prismaura, attack!" ordered Twilight.

"No!" yelled Big Mac.

 **Big Mac LP: 0**

 **Twilight LP: 2000**

"Winner, the Jewels!" said Celestia.

"Yes!" cheered Twi, AJ and Rare.


	5. Semi-Finals

"Next up!" said Luna. "The Snapshots vs. the Rainbooms!"

"I'm going first," said Pixel Pizzaz.

"Oh! Me first, please," said Pinkie.

"Okay," said Rainbow.

 **Pixel Pizzaz LP: 4000**

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Pixel Pizzaz**

"I draw!" said Pixel. "I play Polymerization to fuse Edge Imp Chain with Fluffal Leo to form Frightfur Sheep! Next, I play Frightfur Sanctuary. First, I discard a card, then I send two Frightfur monsters from my extra deck to the graveyard. (Frightfur Bear and Frightfur Tiger) Now, all Fusion monsters on my side are treated as Frightfur monsters. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Pinkie Pie**

"My turn," said Pinkie. "First, I'll equip Big Bang Shot onto your Sheep." (Frightfur Sheep: 2000 – 2400)

"Why?" asked Pixel.

"Because I'm going to play Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps on the field!" answered Pinkie.

"Oh no!" cried Pixel.

"Now your sheep is Baa-bye," joked Pinkie.

"Not funny," said Pixel.

"Yeah right," said Pinkie. "Next, I summon Madolche Mewfeuille, and I'll use his effect to special summon Madolche Anjelly. Now I'll use Anjelly's effect, by tributing her, I can bring out Madolche Puddingcess from my deck. Then I'll activate Madolche Chateau, so all monsters in my grave, go back to my deck. Plus, my Chateau gives all Madolche monsters 500 extra ATK points. (Madolche Mewfeuille: 500 – 1000) (Madolche Puddingcess: 1000 – 1500) And since I don't have any monsters in my graveyard, Madolche Puddingcess gains 800 more points! (Madolche Puddingcess: 1500 – 2300) Finally, I'll equip my Mewfeuille with United We Stand, which gives him 800 more ATK points for each monster I control." (Madolche Mewfeuille: 1000 – 2600)

"Oh my god," said Pixel in shock.

"Attack her, my tasty troopers!" ordered Pinkie.

"Ah!" said Pixel.

 **Pixel Pizzaz LP: 0**

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

Photo Finish looked at Violet. "You go, now!"

"Sure," replied Violet.

"Let's duel," said Pinkie.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 4000**

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Violet Blurr**

"Here goes," said Violet. "I play Mind Control on your Madolche Mewfeuille."

"Hey, that's mine!" said Pinkie.

"Not anymore," said Violet. "Next I activate Mini-Guts. By tributing your cat, I can decrease the ATK of your Puddingcess to zero. (Madolche Puddingcess: 2300 – 0) Also, if it's destroyed in battle, you lose life points equal to its original ATK points."

"So… who going to attack?" asked Pinkie.

"My Shadow Spector, that's who!" said Violet as she summoned her monster. "Next I play Triangle Power on my Spector to increase his points by 2000. (Shadow Spector: 500 – 2500) Then I'll equip my Spector with the Amulet of Ambition. Now if he attacks a monster with a higher level, he'll gain ATK points equal to the difference in our monster's levels times 500."

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie.

"Uh-oh is right," said Violet. "I place one card face down, then I'll attack your princess!" (Madolche Puddingcess Level: 5 minus Shadow Spector Level: 1 = 4 x 500 = 2000) (Shadow Spector: 2500 – 4500)

"Ow!" said Pinkie.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 4000**

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 0**

"Pinkie!" said Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"Are you alright?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Pinkie.

"Now my Spector goes to the graveyard," said Violet.

"You're up, Fluttershy," said Rainbow.

"O-okay," said Fluttershy.

"You haven't got a change in hell," said Violet.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Fluttershy**

"Oh yeah?!" asked Fluttershy. "We'll see about that. I play Nobleman of Extermination on your face down!"

" _No! Not my Pinpoint Guard!"_ said Violet to herself. _"Now I'm defenseless."_

"Now I play Ancient Rules," continued Fluttershy. "Say hello to my little friend, Rabidragon!"

"Little friend?" asked Violet.

"Now I summon Rescue Rabbit, and use his effect to summon two Dark Rabbits from my deck," said Fluttershy. "Next, I'll overlay my two bunnies to Xyz summon Number 44 Sky Pegasus! I place one card face down. Now attack her directly!"

"Crap!" said Violet.

 **Violet Blurr LP: 0**

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

"Enough!" said Photo Finish. "I go next!"

"Let's duel," said Fluttershy.

 **Photo Finish LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Photo Finish**

"I draw!" said Photo. "First, I summon Dododo Warrior. But since there was no tributes, his loses 500 ATK points. (Dododo Warrior: 2300 – 1800) Then, I summon Mirror Ladybug, and she becomes level six as well. (Mirror Ladybug Level: 1 – 6) Next, I overlay the warrior and the bug to Xyz summon Number 25 Force Focus! Now I activate Swords of Concealing Light to flip all your monsters face down."

"Oh my," said Fluttershy.

"Next, I activate Xyz Burst!" said Photo. "With my rank six monster, I can destroy all set cards on your field."

"No!" cried Fluttershy. "Why? Why did it have to be them?!"

"What?" asked Photo in a confused manner. "Whatever, I play Xyz Unit. Now my monster gains 200 ATK points of each of its ranks. (Number 25 Force Focus: 2800 – 4000) Now hold that pose. Attack!"

"Ah!" said Fluttershy.

 **Photo Finish LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 0**

"She's good," said Pinkie.

"Not as good as me," said Rainbow.

"I left you a trap," whispered Fluttershy.

"Thanks," said Rainbow quietly.

"We duel, now!" said Photo.

 **Photo Finish LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Rainbow Dash**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. "I summon Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode! Now I can place my Amber Mammoth in my spell/trap zone. Then I'll use Crystal Promise to special summon my Mammoth to the field. Next, I activate Fluttershy's trap, Beast Rising! Now I can remove my Mammoth from play and increase my Pegasus's ATK power by 1700. (Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: 1800 – 3500) Next comes Crystal Release, which gives my Pegasus 800 more points. (Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: 3500 – 4300) Finally, I'll activate Infected Mail. This lets me select one level four or lower monster, then it can attack directly."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" said Photo.

"Sapphire Pegasus, attack!" said Rainbow.

"No!" said Photo.

 **Photo Finish LP: 0**

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

"Winner, the Rainbooms," said Luna.

"Next up!" said Celestia. "The Crusaders vs The Illusions!"

"Look out! I'm first!" said Scootaloo.

"I'll take her," said Lavender Lace.

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

 **Lavender Lace LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Lavender Lace**

"I summon Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs in defense mode. Then I'll equip him with Mist Body so he can't be destroyed in battle. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Scootaloo**

"I'm up now!" said Scootaloo. "I play Magical Mallet, this card lets me select all the cards in my hand that I don't want and put them back into my deck, reshuffle, then draw the same number of cards. So I'll return my entire hand, and draw a new one."

"I activate my trap!" said Lavender. "Rare Metalmorph, this means my Sizerrs safe from spell cards. _Plus traps, thanks to my face down Trap Jammer."_

"I play Giant Trunade," said Scootaloo.

"Oh shit," said Lavender quietly.

"Now I play Emergency Teleport to special summon Krebons from my deck," continued Scootaloo. "Now since I have a Psychic monster on the field, I can summon this guy without tributing, Armored Axon Kicker! Next, I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon my favorite monster, PSY-Framelord Omega! Now I play Smashing Ground to destroy your Sizerrs."

"Crap," said Lavender.

"Finally, I play Future Glow," said Scootaloo. "And I'll remove my Axon Kicker from play to increase my Omega's ATK points by 1200. (PSY-Framelord Omega: 2800 – 4000) Finish her!"

"No!" said Lavender.

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

 **Lavender Lace LP: 0**

"Am I going to have to win this by myself again?" asked Trixie.

"Nope, answered Fuchsia Blush. "I'll get her."

"Bring it!" said Scootaloo.

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Fuchsia Blush**

"I draw!" said Fuchsia. "I play Reload, so I can put all my cards back into my deck, shuffle em up and redraw. Now I summon Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs in attack mode."

"Again?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yes, again!" answered Fuchsia. "Got a problem with that?!"

"No," said Scootaloo. "Just go."

"You got it," said Fuchsia. "I play Synchro Control! If I have no Synchro monsters on my field, or in my graveyard, I can pay 1000 life points, and take control of one Synchro monster on your side."

"What?!" asked Scootaloo. "This can't be legal!"

 **Scootaloo LP: 4000**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 3000**

"Read the rule book, brat," said Fuchsia. "Now I activate Gift of the Martyr, which lets me tribute your monster and add its ATK points to my Sizerrs." (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 1200 – 4000)

"This can't be happening," said Scootaloo.

"It can, and it is," said Fuchsia. "I place one card face down. Now, Warrior Sizerrs, attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Scootaloo.

 **Scootaloo LP: 0**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 3000**

"I'll go next," said Applebloom.

"Good luck," said Scootaloo.

 **Applebloom LP: 4000**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 3000**

 **Turn 4: Applebloom**

"My turn," said Applebloom. "I Kozmo Farmgirl in attack mode."

"I activate my trap!" said Fuchsia suddenly. "Raigeki Break!" By discarding one card, I can destroy your Farmgirl."

"I don't think so," said Applebloom. "I activate the Forbidden Dress! It may cost my Farmgirl some ATK points, it keeps her save from your darn trap." (Kozmo Farmgirl: 1500 – 900)

Fuchsia snapped her fingers.

"Now I activate my girl's ability," said Applebloom. "If I banish her, I can special summon Kozmo Dark Destroyer from my hand!"

"Whoa," said Fuchsia.

"Next, I'll use its effect," said Applebloom. "The second my Destroyer is summoned, I can destroy your Sizerrs guy. So long."

"Damn," said Fuchsia.

"Now I play Kozmotown," said Applebloom. "Now I can add my Farmgirl back to my hand. I place one card face down. Now Dark Destroyer, hurry up and attack Fuchsia directly!"

"Ah!" cried Fuchsia.

 **Applebloom LP: 4000**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 0**

"As usual," said Trixie. "I have to win this thing myself."

"That's a laugh," said Applebloom.

 **Applebloom LP: 4000**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Trixie Lulamoon**

"I draw," said Trixie. "I play Magician's Left Hand. As long as this card remains on the field, I can negate one of your trap card effects once per turn as long as I have a Spellcaster on the field. Next I play Black Illusion Ritual. I sacrifice Copycat from my hand to summon Relinquished."

" _Shoot!"_ thought Applebloom. _"Thanks to that Left Hand of hers, now I can't use my Kozmojo trap."_

"Then I'll absorb your Dark Destroyer," said Trixie. (Relinquished: 0 – 3000)

"Dog gone it!" said Applebloom.

"I'm not even done yet," said Trixie. "I place one card face down, then I'll equip my Relinquished with Mage Power, which 500 extra points for each of my spell and trap cards." (Relinquished: 3000 – 4500)

"Oh no!" said Applebloom.

"Attack, Relinquished!" ordered Trixie.

 **Applebloom LP: 0**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4000**

"Hey, you did great, Applebloom," said Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks," said replied Applebloom.

"Take her down for us!" said Scootaloo.

"Got it," said Sweetie Belle.

"Don't make me laugh," said Trixie.

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 4000**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Sweetie Belle**

"My turn," said Sweetie. "I play Forbidden Chalice on your Relinquished, so he loses all his effects, but gains 400 ATK points."

"No!" said Trixie. "Darn you!" (Relinquished: 4500 – 1900)

"Next I play Twister," said Sweetie. "I pay 500 life points, and your Mage Power is destroyed."

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 3500**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4000**

Trixie just growled. (Relinquished: 1900 – 400)

"Now I play A Legendary Ocean," continued Sweetie. "So all Water monsters lose one level and gain a power bonus. Like this one, Aquaactress Arowana in attack mode! (Aquaactress Arowana: 2000 – 2200) Now I play Aquarium Lightning, which doubles my monster's ATK points when she attacks. But just to be on the safe side, I'll activate Aquarium Stage, which protects all Water monsters from being destroyed in battle. Finish her off!"

Trixie grinned. "I activate my trap, Dimension Wall! Now you take all the battle damage I wound have!"

"No!" cried Sweetie. (Aquaactress Arowana: 2200 – 4400)

 **Sweetie Belle LP: 0**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4000**

"Winner, the Illusions!" said Celestia.

"I'm sorry girls," said Sweetie.

"It's okay," said Applebloom and Scootaloo. The three then hugged.

"Last up!" said Luna. "The Flash Drives vs. the Dazzlings!"

"I'll go first," said Brawly Beats.

"Can I go?" asked Sonata.

"Sure, why not?" asked Adagio.

 **Brawly Beats LP: 4000**

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Brawly Beats**

"I draw!" said Brawly. "I summon Thunder Nyan-Nyan in attack mode. I place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sonata Dusk**

"My turn," said Sonata. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all your face downs."

" _Damn,"_ thought Brawly. _"Oh well, at least I still have Honest. Attack with whatever you what, babe."_

"Now I play Ostinato," said Sonata. "This lets me fusion summon a Melodious fusion monster by using monsters in my deck."

"Say what?" asked Brawly.

"It's true," said Sonata. "I fuse Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Serenade the Melodious Diva to form Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir! Now I'll activate Fortissimo. This lets me add 800 more ATK points to my Bloom Diva. (Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: 1000 – 1800) And since I have a Melodious monster on the field, I can special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand. The best part is, all Fairy now gain 500 ATK points." (Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: 1800 – 2300) (Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1200 – 1700)

"Oh boy," said Brawly sarcastically. _"C'mon, attack with all your might."_

"Bloom Diva, attack!" said Sonata.

"Ha!" said Brawly. "Now I'll discard Honest to increase my drummer's power by your monster's ATK points!" (Thunder Nyan-Nyan: 1900 – 4200)

"Well, I play a spell!" said Sonata. But Brawly didn't hear her.

After the attack was done, both monsters still remained on the field.

"What the?!" asked Brawly. "How is your monster still standing?!"

"You don't know?" asked Sonata. "Uh, _hello?!_ My monster like can't be destroyed and I don't lose any points."

"Dang!" said Brawly.

"By the way," said Sonata. "During all the commotion, I activated the spell, Super Rush Headlong. When my Diva attacks, I can select any type of monster, so I choose Thunder. Then, if my Diva attacks one, it's destroyed."

"What?!" asked Brawly as his monster was destroyed. _"She faked me out by powering up her Diva. My Honest was useless from the start. Crap!"_

"Next, I'll play De-Fusion," said Sonata. "Now my Bloom Diva splits back into Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Serenade the Melodious Diva, only I'm gonna summon my Serenade in defense mode, cause she's like, too weak. (Shopina the Melodious Maestra: 2300 – 2800) Shopina, Sonata, attack him directly!"

"No!" cried Brawly.

 **Brawly Beats LP: 0**

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 4000**

"Step aside," said Ringo. "Let a pro handle this."

"Shut up," said Brawly.

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Ringo**

"I draw!" said Ringo. "I summon Marauding Captain, and I'll use his ability to summon Symphonic Warrior Basses! Next, I'll activate my Bass's effect which increases its level by the number of cards in my hand, and I've got four! (Symphonic Warrior Basses Level: 1 – 5) Now, I'll tune my two guys together to form Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Woah," said Sonata. "Nice card. Trade ya for it."

"Forget it!" said Ringo. "But I _will_ activate his effect. Once per turn, I can destroy all other special summoned effect monsters on the field, then _you_ lose 500 life points per monster."

"What?!" asked Sonata. "No way!"

"Yes way," said Ringo. "Red Dragon, destroy her monsters!"

"Drat!" said Sonata.

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 2500**

"Now I activate Scarlet Security," said Ringo. "You see, my dragon's name is treated as Red Dragon Archfiend. And because it is, this spell can destroys all spells and traps on your field."

"Shoot!" said Sonata.

"I don't want you leaving anything for your friends after I beat ya," said Ringo. "I place three cards face down. Now, Dragon Archfiend, Attack!"

"Ah!" cried Sonata.

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 0**

"Can't you do anything right?" asked Aria.

"Hey, at least I beat one of em!" said Sonata.

"Whatever," said Aria.

"Just get out there," said Adagio.

 **Ringo LP: 4000**

 **Aria Blaze LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Aria Blaze**

"I draw," said Aria.

"Hold up!" said Ringo. "I activate my trap, Red Screen. Now you can't attack me."

"But don't you have to pay life points each turn?" asked Aria.

"Yep," answered Ringo. "But that's where these two cards come in. Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine. Now once I pay the 1000 points, my Absorbing Machine will give me back half the points. Solemn Wishes takes care of the rest."

"Yeah, yeah," said Aria. " _Very_ impressive. I play Raigeki and Malice Dispersion, so there go your traps and dragon!"

"Shoot!" said Ringo.

"Now I play Polymerization," said Aria. "I fuse Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Aria the Melodious Diva to form Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir. Now for her effect, she gains 300 ATK points for each monster I used to fuse her." (Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir: 1900 – 2500) And, she can attack twice per turn."

"What?!" asked Ringo. "This is insane!"

"Too bad," said Aria. "Bloom Prima, attack him directly!"

"No!" said Ringo.

 **Ringo LP: 0**

 **Aria Blaze LP: 4000**

"Dang," said Flash. "Looks like I'll have to drive this one home."

"Good luck," said Ringo.

"Let's duel," said Aria.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 4000**

 **Aria Blaze LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Flash Sentry**

"My turn!" said Flash. "I play Hammer Shot on your Prima."

"Damn it," said Aria.

"Now I play Foolish Burial," said Flash. "I'll use it to send Symphonic Warrior Miccs to the grave. Then I'll activate the field spell, Amplifire. Now every time a Symphonic Warrior uses its effect, this card will get a counter, and all Symphonic Warriors gain 100 ATK points for each counter. Like this, I summon Symphonic Warrior Guitaars. Now I'll use his effect, which lets me special summon a Symphonic Warrior from my graveyard, like my Miccs." (Symphonic Warrior Guitaars: 1500 – 1600) (Symphonic Warrior Miccs: 2300 – 2400)

"Crap," said Aria.

"I place two cards face down," said Flash. "Symphonic Warriors, rock her world!"

"Ah!" cried Aria.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 4000**

 **Aria Blaze LP: 0**

" _Finally_ , it's my turn," said Adagio.

"Try it," said Flash.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 4000**

 **Adagio Dazzle LP: 4000**

 **Turn 6: Adagio Dazzle**

"I draw," said Adagio. "I play The Sanctuary in the Sky. There goes your stage."

"Oh yeah?!" asked Flash. "I activate Dark Bribe! My field's not going anyway."

" _That's one,"_ thought Adagio. "Fine, then I'll activate Ostinato to send two copies of Tamtam the Melodious Diva from my deck to the graveyard to fusion summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra."

"Not today," said Flash. "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole on your Maestra!"

" _There goes the last trap,"_ thought Adagio. "Now my Tamtam's effect activates, if I use her for a fusion summon, one of your monsters loses 500, then you take 500 points of damage. But since two used two Tamtams, your Guitaars loses twice that much, and so do you."

"Dang!" said Flash. (Symphonic Warrior Guitaars: 1600 – 600)

 **Flash Sentry LP: 3000**

 **Adagio Dazzle LP: 4000**

"Since you have monsters on your field and I don't, I can special summon Solo the Melodious Songstress," said Adagio. "Next, I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress, and I'll use her effect to fuse herself with Solo to form another Schuberta the Melodious Maestra! By the way, I can now remove three of the cards in your graveyard, and my Maestra gains 200 ATK points for each one." (Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: 2400 – 3000)

"Oh _great_!" said Flash.

"One more thing," said Adagio. "I activate Luminous Spark! Now it's my stage." (Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: 3000 – 3500) (Symphonic Warrior Guitaars: 600 – 500) (Symphonic Warrior Miccs: 2400 – 2300)

"Shit," said Flash quietly.

"Melodious Maestra, attack his Guitaars!" ordered Adagio.

"No!" yelled Flash.

 **Flash Sentry LP: 0**

 **Adagio Dazzle LP: 4000**

"Winner, the Dazzlings!" said Luna.

"Damn it!" said Flash. He and his team then stomped away.

"Time for the semi-Finals!" said Celestia. "First up, The Dazzlings vs. The Jewels!"

"Again?" asked Aria.

"Alright!" said Sonata.

"Ready, girls?" asked Applejack.

"But of course," answered Rarity.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Twilight.

"I'll go first," said AJ.

"Let's do it," said Sonata.

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Applejack**

"Here goes," said AJ. "I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from mah hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron. Now since I have a tuner, I can special summon my Hedgehog to mah field. Then I'll tune mah two boys together to Synchro summon Nitro Warrior in attack mode. I place three cards face down and end mah turn. _I can use mah Shrink card on the next monster she summons, then mah Warrior can use his effect. But just in case it isn't enough, I have Ego Boost to power up my boy even more. And a Fiendish Chain as a backup."_

 **Turn 2: Sonata**

"I draw," said Sonata. "I play Cold Wave, so you can't activate anything."

"Dog gone it!" said Applejack.

"Now that the coast is clear, I'll special summon Solo the Melodious Songstress," said Sonata. "Now that a have a Melodious monster out, I can special summon Canon the Melodious Diva. Then, I'll tribute them both to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra. Next, I'll use her effect to special summon _another_ monster."

"Another one?" asked AJ. "How many of those things do ya have?"

"A lot," answered Sonata. "I'll bring out… Elegy the Melodious Diva, which gives all Fairy monsters 300 more ATK points. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2600 – 2900) (Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2000 – 2300) Finally, I'll special summon my favorite, Sonata the Melodious Diva, which give my girls 500 more points." (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 2900 – 3400) (Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2300 – 2800) (Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1200 – 1700 – 2000)

"Again?" asked Applejack. "Dang, this ain't fair."

"Too bad," said Sonata. "So sad. Mozarta, attack her Nitro Warrior!"

"Shoot!" said AJ.

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 3400**

"Sonata and Elegy, finish her off!" ordered Sonata.

"Ah!" cried Applejack.

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 0**

"Excellent job, darling," said Rarity.

"You did great, Applejack," added Twilight.

"Thanks," said AJ. "Hey, Rare. Next turn, you can use my face down cards."

"That's right," said Rarity. "They'll quite good too, thank you. With your traps and my monsters, she hasn't got a chance."

"We gonna duel, or what?!" asked Sonata.

"Patience, please," said Rarity.

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Rarity**

"I summon Gem Knight Alexandrite. Then I'll tribute him to special summon Gem Knight Crystal from my deck! Attack her Sonata!"

"Hey!" said Sonata.

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 3550**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

"With your Diva gone, your other girls lose a few points," said Rarity. (Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: 3400 – 2900) (Elegy the Melodious Diva: 2800 – 2300) I'm done."

 **Turn 4: Sonata**

"Now it's my turn," said Sonata.

"And since it is, I can activate my friend's face down cards," said Rarity. "First I'll use Fiendish Chain to stop your Mozarta in her tracks."

" _Great_ ," said Sonata. "Well then, I guess I'll just play Polymerization to fuse Mozarta and Elegy together to form Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir."

" _Oh no!"_ thought Rarity. _"Now Applejack's Shrink and Ego Boost are useless."_

"Attack her Knight!" ordered Sonata. "If she battles a special summoned monster, then you take damage equal to the difference between their ATK points. After that your monster is destroyed."

"What?" asked Rarity. "Oh my, what a nasty effect."

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 3550**

 **Rarity LP: 2550**

"I end my turn," said Sonata.

 **Turn 5: Rarity**

"Very well then," said Rarity. "My turn. First I summon Gem Knight Tourmaline in attack mode. Then I'll activate Super Polymerization. By discarding a card, (Gem Knight Sardonyx) I can fuse your monster with my knight to form Gem Knight Seraphinite!"

"Darn it!" said Sonata.

"Now for his effect," said Rarity. "Now I can normal summon an additional monster. So I'll summon Gem Knight Lapis!"

"Oh crap," said Sonata.

"I place one card face down," said Rarity. "Seraphinite, Lapis, attack her directly! Now I'll activate another one of Applejack's cards, Ego Boost to increase my Lapis's points!" (Gem Knight Lapis: 1200 – 2200)

"Ah!" cried Sonata. (Gem Knight Lapis: 2200 – 1200)

 **Sonata Dusk LP: 0**

 **Rarity LP: 2550**

"Oh well," said Aria. "At least you got rid of _some_ of her life points."

"Zip it," said Sonata.

"Why me?" asked Adagio.

 **Aria Blaze LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 2550**

 **Turn 6: Aria Blaze**

"I draw," said Aria. "I play Twin Twisters, by discarding a card, I can destroy your two face down cards."

"Hold on!" said Rarity. "I activate Fragment Fusion before it's destroyed! Now I can banish the Gem Knights Sardonyx and Tourmaline to form Gem Knight Citrine."

"So what?" asked Aria. "I discard Score the Melodious Diva to reduce your Gem Knight Seraphinite's ATK points to zero."

"Oh my," said Rarity. (Gem Knight Seraphinite: 2300 – 0)

"Now I play Polymerization," said Aria. "I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melodious Songstress to form Schuberta the Melodious Maestra! Now I activate her ability, which lets me remove three of my cards to increase her ATK points by 600." (Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: 2400 – 3000)

Rarity gasped.

"Finish her!" ordered Aria.

"Ah!" cried Rarity.

 **Aria Blaze LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 0**

"And now your Gem Knight Citrine is destroyed," reminded Aria.

"I _know_ ," said Rarity.

"Don't let her get to you," said AJ.

"You're right," said Rarity. "Take her down, Twilight."

"No problem," said Twilight.

"Hopefully, you'll be an actual challenge," said Aria.

 **Aria Blaze LP: 4000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Turn 7: Twilight Sparkle**

"My turn," said Twilight. "I summon Amores of Prophecy in attack mode, then I'll use his ability. By revealing a Spellbook in my hand, (Spellbook of Life) I can special summon a level four or lower Prophecy monster from my hand. I choose Justice of Prophecy. Next, I activate Level Lifter, by discarding my Emperor of Prophecy, I can raise the level of my two monsters to five. (Amores of Prophecy Level: 3 – 5) (Justice of Prophecy Level: 3 – 5) I now overlay to two monsters to Xyz summon Empress of Prophecy! By the way, she gains 300 ATK points for each of her overlay units. (Empress of Prophecy: 2000 – 2600) Now I'll activate her ability, by using one overlay unit, (Justice of Prophecy) I shuffle my deck, then check the top five cards, if there any Spellbook cards, I have to destroy the same number of monsters on the field. (Prophecy Destroyer, Reaper of Prophecy, Wheel of Prophecy, World of Prophecy, and Spellbook of Judgment) Looks like your Schuberta is outta here."

"Damn," said Aria.

"Next I play Spellbook of Life," continued Twilight. "I remove my Justice of Prophecy and reveal the Spellbook of Eternity in my hand to special summon my Emperor of Prophecy to the field."

"Oh no," said Aria.

"Prophecy magicians, attack!" ordered Twilight.

Ah!" cried Aria.

 **Aria Blaze LP: 0**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

"Yes!" said Twilight.

"Now it's my turn," said Adagio.

" _Hope I can handle her,"_ thought Twilight.

 **Adagio Dazzle LP: 4000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Turn 8: Adagio dazzle**

"I draw," said Adagio. "I play Last Day of Witch, which lets destroys all Spellcasters on the field."

"No!" cried Twilight.

"Now I play Polymerization," said Adagio. "To fuse Canon the Melodious Diva, Elegy the Melodious Diva, Serenade the Melodious Diva and Opera the Melodious Diva to form Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir! You know what happens next. Bloom Prima, attack her directly and end this duel!"

"No!" cried Twilight. "I failed!"

 **Adagio Dazzle LP: 4000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 0**

"Winner, the Dazzlings!" said Celestia.

Twilight fell to her knees. "I can't believe I failed."

"It's alright, darling," said Rarity. "You did your best, and that's all that matters."

"But it wasn't good enough!" said Twilight. "I knew I should have better cards in."

Spike walked over and licked Twilight's cheek. "It's okay, Twilight."

"Besides," said Applejack. "We still have Rainbow and her team."

"Oh yeah," said Twilight. "I just hope they can beat Trixie."

"Anybody could," said AJ.

"Totally," said Spike.


	6. Do You Hear A Siren?

"Last up!" said Luna. "The Rainbooms vs. the Illusions!"

"This is it!" said Sunset. "Last round and you're in the finals!"

"You haven't got a chance, Rain-goons," said Trixie. "You should just forfeit while you have the chance."

"Please!" said Rainbow. "My team's gonna tear you to pieces. Besides, I could beat all three of you by myself."

Fluttershy and Pinkie crossed their arms in anger.

"Sure ya could," said Trixie sarcastically.

"I'll go first," said Pinkie.

"Let me take her on," said Fuchsia Blush.

"Go for it," said Trixie.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Fuchsia Blush**

"I draw!" said Fuchsia. "I summon Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs in attack mode. Next, I equip him with Mist Body, Rocket Pilder, and Ribbon of Rebirth. Then, I'll play Burden of the Mighty. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Pinkie Pie**

"Okay, my turn," said Pinkie.

"I play a trap!" said Fuchsia. "Rare Metalmorph! Now my monster can't be can't be targeted by spells, destroyed in battle, it lowers your monster's ATK points, and it comes back if it is destroyed. How to do like that?"

"I don't," answered Pinkie. "So I'll just get rid of it. I summon Madolche Mewfeuille, and I'll use his ability to special summon Madolche Anjelly from my hand. Then I'll tribute her to special summon Madolche Messengelato from my deck. Next, I activate Harmonic Waves to change my Mewfeuille's level to four. (Madolche Mewfeuille Level: 3 – 4) Now I'll overlay my two monsters and Xyz summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu! I activate her ability, by using an overlay unit, (Madolche Messengelato) I can shuffle the Messengelato and Anjelly in my graveyard back into my deck. Then I can shuffle your Sizerrs and Burden of the Mighty back into your deck."

"Crap," said Fuchsia.

"Now I activate Rush Recklessly to give my queen a boost," said Pinkie. (Madolche Queen Tiaramisu: 2200 – 2900) "Attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Fuchsia.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 1100**

"I place one card face down," said Pinkie. "Now I activate Linear Accelerator Cannon. Think of it as a party cannon. A party cannon that inflicts damage, a lot of damage!"

"Darn," said Fuchsia.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Fuchsia Blush LP: 0**

"My turn," said Lavender Lace.

"Hope you can do better," said Trixie quietly.

"Let's duel!" said Pinkie.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Lavender Lace LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Lavender Lace**

"My turn," said Lavender.

"Hold up! I play a trap!" said Pinkie. "Call of the Haunted, and I'll use it to bring back my Queen Tiaramisu."

"Alright then," said Lavender. "I place one card face down, then play Double Cyclone. I just destroy my face down and then your trap and monster go to the graveyard."

"On snap!" said Pinkie.

"Now I summon Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs in attack mode," said Lavender.

"Are we caught in a time loop here?" asked Pinkie.

"Hey, it's favorite, okay?" asked Lavender. "Now I activate Back-Up Rider, which gives my Sizerrs 1500 extra ATK points. (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 1200 – 2700) But why stop there, when I can play another one." (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 2700 – 4200)

"Holy cow," said Pinkie.

"Attack her!" ordered Lavender.

"Ah!" cried Pinkie.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 0**

 **Lavender Lace LP: 4000**

"Yes!" said Lavender. (Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs: 4200 – 1200)

"Okay Fluttershy, your turn," said Rainbow.

"Why can't you go?" asked Fluttershy.

"Because we need to save the best for last, you know?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh, okay," said Fluttershy.

"Let's duel," said Lavender.

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Lavender Lace LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4: Fluttershy**

"I draw," said Fluttershy. Her hand contained 3 Bunillas, Dark Bat, Rabidragon, and Card Destruction. "I play Card Destruction, so we both draw a new hand."

"Big deal," said Lavender. "This one card wasn't useful anyway."

" _I hope I draw the right cards,"_ thought Fluttershy. "Yes! I now set a monster in defense mode, then I'll play Tri-Wight to special summon the three Bunillas from my graveyard in defense mode. Then I'll activate the Book of Taiyou to flip my face-down monster face up. Meet Creepy Coney, when he's flipped, you lose 1000 life points for each Normal monster I control. So you lose a few."

"Dang!" said Lavender.

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Lavender Lace LP: 1000**

"Now for you monster," said Fluttershy. "I play Offerings to the Doomed, so say bye-bye."

"Shoot," said Lavender.

"I place one card face down," said Fluttershy. "Now my little Coney, attack her directly!"

"Damn!" said Lavender.

"Good try," said Trixie. _"Not._ Guess I'll have to handle this."

"You're on," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 4000**

 **Turn 5: Trixie Lulamoon**

"My turn," said Trixie. "I play Stop Defense to switch one of your Bunillas to attack mode."

"Oh my," said Fluttershy. _"Oh well, as long as I have my face down Negate Attack, my bunnies are safe."_

"Now I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior," said Trixie. "When he's summoned, he's gets a counter and 300 ATK points. (Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600 – 1900) Now, I shall remove his counter to destroy your face down card."

"No!" cried Fluttershy. (Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1900 – 1600)

"Then I'll play Magical Dimension!" continued Trixie. "I sacrifice my Warrior to summon the Dark Magician of Chaos, and destroy your one of your defense mode Bunillas."

Fluttershy signed. "I'm done for. Sorry, my little bunnies."

"Oh please, they're not real!" said Trixie. "Now I play Diffusion Wave-Motion! I simply pay 1000 life points, then my Magician can attack all of your monsters."

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 3000**

Fluttershy gasped.

"Then I'll play the Swords of Revealing Light," said Trixie. "Once you lose, your partner won't be able to attack for three whole turns."

"Whoa," said Rainbow. "Can't believe she thought so far ahead."

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack her little rodents!" ordered Trixie.

"No!" cried Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 0**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 3000**

"Looks like it's up to you, Rainbow," said Pinkie.

"When is it not?" asked Rainbow. She then looked at Trixie. "Prepare to lose."

"Yeah right," said Trixie.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 3000**

 **Turn 6: Rainbow Dash**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. "I activate Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins! Next, I'll remove the Rainbow Dragon in my deck from play to special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

"So what?" asked Trixie. "No matter how big he is, he still can't get to my life points."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rainbow. "Say that to my spell card! Dragon King's Demise! This lets me tribute all of my monsters, then we both take damage equal to the ATK points of all the Dragons I tributed."

"Oh crap!" said Trixie. "Wait, now we both lose!"

"Don't think so!" said Rainbow. At that moment, Rainbow began to transform. Once Sunset saw, she jumped at Rainbow and knocked her over, forcing her to drop her Hanewata card before she could use it.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 0**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 0**

Everyone looked at Sunset.

" _Well_ , it looks like we have a draw," said Celestia.

"Now that's the bad girl we love to hate!" called Flash. The crowd starting booing Sunset.

"I knew she was still trouble!" said Octavia.

"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!" said a random student.

"No. It isn't like that," said Sunset.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Rainbow.

"You were showing them your magic," explained Sunset. "I-I didn't know what else to do."

"Maybe close the curtains, or something?" asked Rarity.

"I'm sorry," said Sunset. "I just wanted to help."

"Yeah, well, you didn't," said Rainbow.

"Nice duel, Rain-brooms," said Trixie. "I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow in the middle of her turn!"

Sunset got in Trixie's face. "It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!"

"If you say so," said Trixie. "Anyway, since it was a draw, I guess we'll just have to duel again."

The Dazzlings then walked over to the principals and sang a short harmonious tune.

" _What are they doing?"_ wondered Sunset.

"What can we do?" asked Rarity. "Our team's already been disqualified. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"

"Yup, cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity," said Applejack. "That you won't get to play dress-up!"

"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" countered Rarity.

The Principals then took the stage. "Guys, keep it down!" said Rainbow. "I think they're about to announce our rematch."

"I doubt it," said Fluttershy.

"Attention students!" said Celestia. "We're a little pressed for time tonight. So, instead of a rematch, we'll decide the winner between the Rainbooms and the Illusions with a coin toss. Heads for the Illusions, tails for the Rainbooms!"

"Perfect," said Trixie. "I always win with heads."

Luna flipped the coin. "The winner is… The Rainbooms!"

"What?!" cried Trixie.

"How about that?" asked Pinkie.

"This isn't over!" said Trixie as she stomped away.

"Congratulations, girls," said Celestia. "You deserve it."

"See you tonight, Rainbooms," said Adagio. "We are really looking forward to this duel."

"Yeah, and you're going down," said Rainbow.

All the students booed them.

"Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" called Photo Finish. The crowd continued to jeer Rainbow, Twilight and the others as they walked out of the gym. The Dazzlings then walked toward Trixie.

"This is a travesty! A travesty!" cried Trixie.

"It really is!" said Adagio. "The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your team was clearly better."

"And wanted it so much more," added Aria.

"Alas," said Adagio. "This is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms."

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it tonight, or get held up for some reason," said Sonata.

Trixie chuckled sinisterly.

Rainbow, Twilight, and the girls headed to the big stage where they would duel the Dazzlings.

"I don't like it," said Fluttershy.

"What?" asked Sunset.

"How we made here," answered Fluttershy. "Doesn't anybody think that outcome was a little… strange?"

" _Very_ strange," said a voice. The girls looked to the side and saw Trixie with her teammates.

"What are you doing here, Trixie?" asked Rainbow. "Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats."

Trixie clenched her fist. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented duelist at Canterlot High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied!" She then snapped her fingers and Fuchsia Blush pulled a lever which triggered a trap door under the girls, causing them to fall.

After witnessing the incident, Spike ran to find help.

"See you never!" said Trixie as the trap door slammed shut.

The Dazzlings saw the entire thing. "Told you someone would give them a shove," said Adagio.

"She didn't shove them," corrected Sonata. "She pulled the _leaver_."

Aria groaned. "Go back to sleep, Sonata."

A couple hours later, the Illusions showed up to battle the Dazzlings. Meanwhile, the girls were still trapped under the stage. Rainbow had found a door and as trying to bust it open, unfortunately it was locked tight.

"Give it up, Rainbow!" said Applejack. "You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open."

Rainbow snapped her fingers in frustration.

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here," said Twilight. "Who knows if our strategy would have worked?"

"I'm sure it would've, Twi," said AJ. "Assumin' a certain team member didn't try to hog the spotlight."

"Hey!" said Rainbow. "If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader, you don't have to be all cryptic about it."

"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity.

"Me?!" asked Rainbow. "I'm just trying to make sure my team wins at all costs!"

"OUR TEAM!" yelled the others.

"Was this even the _right_ strategy?" asked Twilight. "I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?"

"You may have named one of the teams, but you're not the only duelist in it, Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack.

"I'm the one who win all the duels!" countered Rainbow.

"Pinkie and I won duels!" said Fluttershy. "You just never seem to remember!"

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" said Rarity.

"Again with the costumes!" said Applejack. "No one cares what we're wearin'!"

"I care, Applejack!" said Rarity. "So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the team!"

"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?!" yelled Pinkie. "I'll give you a hint! It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"

Rainbow pointed at Pinkie and Fluttershy. "I wish I never asked either of you to be on my team!"

Rarity pointed at AJ. "I wish I'd never agreed to be on your team!"

"Me neither!" said Applejack.

As the girls continued to argue, their magic slowly slithered out of their bodies and floated up to the stage.

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings were dominating the Illusions. Sonata had beaten both Lavender and Fuchsia. While Trixie had only defeated Sonata.

As the girl's magic floated up, the sirens sucked it all up.

Sunset couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Stop! You have to stop! They're feeding off of your magic!"

"But how?" asked Applejack. "It's the magic of friendship."

"Ever since you formed these teams, you all have been letting little things get to you," explained Sunset. "At first, I didn't said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole 'friendship' thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else."

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't see it," said Twilight. "I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. But all I've done is let you all down."

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers," said Sunset. "But you can count on your friends to help you find them."

Twilight's eyed widened. "I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!" The girls all pushed against the door, but still it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, there was a knock, and Spike pushed it open. "Spike!" Twilight hugged him with all her might.

"Sorry I took so long," said Spike. "I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out." Vinyl Scratch then peeked in.

"Why isn't she under their spell?" asked Twilight.

"Never takes off her headphones," answered Spike.

"Come on, y'all!" said Applejack. The girls quickly made amends with each other, grabbed their cards, disks, dresses, and rushed out.

Unfortunately, the girls were too late. The last duel was basically over.

 **Adagio Dazzle LP: 4000**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 1000**

"Opera the Melodious Diva, attack her directly!" ordered Adagio.

"No!" cried Trixie.

 **Adagio Dazzle LP: 4000**

 **Trixie Lulamoon LP: 0**

"Oh no!" said Twilight. "We didn't make it!"

All of a sudden, the Dazzlings began to transform. They grew extra-long ponytails, pointed ears, and translucent wings.

"Looks like we win," said Adagio.

"Not yet!" said Twilight. "You'll have to defeat all of us first!"

The Dazzlings cackled.

"You're too late!" said Aria.

"Totally," said Sonata.

"We already regained… OUR TRUE POWER!" said Adagio. The three girls then summoned the astral versions of their true siren forms.

Twilight and the others stood speechless for a moment.

"Attack!" roared Adagio, and the sirens flew toward the girls.

"We can't let them beat us!" said Twilight.

"Right!" said her friends. As the girls drew their cards, they sprouted their own pony features.

Rarity drew her Diamond-Dust Cyclone card, then used her magic to fire a massive number of real diamonds at Aria.

Fluttershy then used her magic on her Butterspy Protection trap card and launched a swarm of butterflies at Sonata.

Twilight used her magic on her Star Blast spell card to create hundreds of sparkling stars and aimed them at Adagio.

But the sirens just fired their own blasts of magic which overpowered the girl's attacks and pushed them back. The sirens then fired another blast at the girls scattering the cards from their duel disks and sent the girls flying.

One card landed next to Sunset.

"Sunset!" cried Twilight. "We need your help! Badly!"

Sunset quickly strapped on her own disk, and walked in front of her friends. "You'll never bring us down!" She then and picked up the one card, it was Rainbow Dragon. A sudden realization hit her. "Girls! We need to combine our powers!" The others quickly rushed over to Sunset and channeled some of their magic into the card. Then suddenly, Sunset grew her own pony ears and tail. Embracing her new power, Sunset slapped the card onto her disk. "I summon Rainbow Dragon!" The magic from the seven girls swirled around the dragon and filled the seven colored spots on its body.

"What are they doing?" asked Aria.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," said Adagio. "Attack!" The three sirens flew at the girls, but the Dragon blew them back with its Rainbow mouth blast.

The girls then held up their hands and transferred all their magic and power to their monster. As the dragon glowed with the girl's power, it suddenly began to double in size. It then sprouted another pair of feathered wings and a unicorn horn appeared on its head.

"Rainbow Dragon!" cried Twilight and Sunset. "Prism wave!" The dragon fired a giant wave of rainbow colored energy from its mouth and a beam from its horn, destroying the siren's astral projections as well as their gem pendants. The Dazzlings' spell was then severed.

After getting back on their feet, the Dazzlings picked up the remains of their jewels and tried to sing again, but couldn't. The enraged students then pelted them with fruits and vegetables, forcing the three to flee in shame and disgrace.

Sunset picked up a piece of the shattered jewels. "Guess that explains why _these_ were so important to them."

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls," said Twilight.

Flash Sentry then ran up on stage and hugged Twilight. "Way to go! That was amazing!"

The other girls giggled as Twilight and Flash shared a moment.

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings!" said Trixie appearing out of nowhere. "But you will never have the amazing strategy and skill of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She then threw a smoke bomb.

"She's gone!" said Pinkie as the smoke settled. She then looked over and saw Trixie climbing over a wall. "Oh wait, there she is."

"You know?" asked Rainbow. "Twilight is going back to Equestria soon. Which means Rarity's team is gonna need a replacement."

"I'd be happy to apply," said Sunset. "By the way, Rainbow. Here's your card back." The girls and Spike all embraced Sunset.

The next day, the girls and Spike walked to the statue.

"Sure wish you could stay longer," said Applejack.

"Me too," said Twilight. "But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. So, I'll see you all next time. Ready Spike?"

"Ready!" replied Spike.

Later, the girls got together to duel, but Sunset sat down to write a quick letter to Twilight in her journal.

" _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at CHS. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it._

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

"You ready or what?" asked Rainbow.

"You bet!" answered Sunset.

"Let's duel!" said the two girls.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

* * *

Elsewhere, in a school called Crystal Prep, another Twilight Sparkle was documenting all the strange events that were connected to Canterlot High. "No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school."

Her dog barked in agreement.

The End


End file.
